Kikuka 菊花
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: Tsunade sakit? Hanya bunga itu yang bisa menyembuhkannya, "Tapi, kenapa kami yang jadi satu tim?" Complete! My first story, hope you like and give comment, too...
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : Sai x Hinata**

**Genre : Adventure, General, sedikit**—**banget**— **Romance**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kikuka **菊花 © **Izumi Nairi**

**Rating : K**

**Kikuka **菊花

"Dinginnya…"

Perempuan berambur panjang itu masih berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pada kedua lengannya. Meskipun sudah memakai pakaian yang tebal, tak membuat perempuan itu merasa hangat.

Sesampainya di depan kamar mandi, sedikit terbesit dipikirannya untuk kembali. Mengingat suhu udara yang tiba-tiba turun drastis, tapi hastratnya untuk membuang hajat tak bisa terhindarkan. Berbekal doa dan keyakinan tinggi, akhirnya perempuan yang sudah setengah baya itu. melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Dia melewati kaca yang terpajang di kamar mandi. Setengah ragu, wanita itu kembali berjalan menuju kaca itu. saat melihat bayangan yang terpajang di hadapannya, matanya seperti ingin keluar dari rongganya, sekujur tubuhnya serasa membeku, dan pernapasannya juga macet.

"I-itu, aku?" tanyanya, sorot matanya ketakutan. "Ti-TIDAAAAAKKKK…."

—"—

Pagi yang cerah, diiringi kicau burung dan hembusan angin yang menyenangkan, sesosok gadis berjalan dengan kepala menunduk menuju gedung hokage. Misi yang tiba-tiba dilayangkan padanya pagi ini membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Dia terus berjalan sambil memikirkan misi apa yang akan diberikan padanya, sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau ada orang yang berjalan di depannya.

BRAKK!

Gadis itu menabrak bahu kanan orang itu,, membuatnya sedikit oleng dan akhirnya… tetap terjatuh meskipun sudah berpegangan pada tangan yang terulur kepadanya. Dengan wajah memerah, gadis itu berdiri. Dia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, sambil mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Tak apa-apa," ujar orang di hadapannya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kemana, Hyuuga-san?"

Mata pucat keperakkan yang masih saja memandangi tanah, perlahan naik ke atas, sampai wajah sang penanya terlihat olehnya. Berharap wajahnya sudah tak memerah lagi, dia menjawab, "Aku—aku ada misi, Sai-san. Er, mau ke gedung hokage-sama."

"Wah, aku juga. Kita jalan bareng?" ajak Sai. "Sepertinya kita satu tim, nantinya."

"E-eh? Baiklah, Sai-san." Gadis itu tak segera berjalan. "Sai-san?"

Sai yang sudah tiga langkah di depannya berhenti bergerak. Matanya yang kontras dengan mata sang gadis menyorotkan kata tanya. "Ada apa?"

Menimbang-nimbang sebentar, namun yang dilihat oleh Sai hanya sebuah gelengan. Dengan langkah ragu, gadis Hyuuga itu menyusul lelaki yang masih tetap meatapnya dengan tatapan panuh tanya. Mereka berjalan beriringan, kadang-kadang muncul percakapan yang berawal dari Sai. Seringnya soal basa-basi saja, karena Sai memang tak terlalu kenal dengannya. Gadis yang selalu menunduk, merona merah seperti tomat masak, dan memainkan kedua jari telunjukkan di depan dada, itulah yang menjadi diskripsi gadis itu dalam dipikiran Sai.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung hokage. Sai yang kebetulan sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, dan sang gadis yang dari tadi cuma diam saja, akhirnya berjalan dalam keheningan. Mereka berdua mempercepat langkah mereka, merasa tak tahan dengan suasana yang sangat canggung dan kaku itu. Tapi sesampainya di depan ruang hokage, mereka berdua terdiam.

"Ada apa. Hyuuga-san?" tanya Sai.

"Er, Sai-san… pa-panggil saja aku Hinata," ujar gadis itu. "Dan, ka-kau masuk duluan saja."

Sai mengernyitkan kening. Dengan ragu-ragu, dia meraih kenop pintu, memutarnya dan menarik pintu itu. Katanya, "Silahkan masuk,."

Hinata menoleh kepada Sai dengan wajah kaget. Namun, karena tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, dia akhirnya masuk juga. Begitu masuk, tak terlihat perempuan yang biasa duduk di kursi hokage. Yang ada, hanyalah Shizune, gadis berambut hiam pendek yang selalu membawa hewan babi di pelukannya. Sizune berjalan menuju Hinata dan Sai—yang sudah berada di samping gadis itu—dan berkata dengan suara agak sedih, "Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan, Sai-san."

"Matamu agak kemerahan. Apa kau menangis?" tanya Sai langsung.

Shizune tak menjawab. Dia hanya berkata, "Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu kalau kalian satu misi. Baiklah, langsung saja. Misi yang akan kalian tangani adalah mencari bunga penyembuh yang berada di sebuah gunung tertinggi di antara lima Negara. Bunga itu berada di puncak gunung yang masih mengeluarkan magma, alias masih aktif. Nama bunga itu adalah—" dia mengambil sebuah buku, dan membolak-balikkan halamannya. "Namanya adalah bunga Kikuka. Bunga itu warnanya putih, dengan banyak helaian mahkota bunganya. Er, kupikir itu saja informasi yang bisa kalian dapatkan. Bunga itu sangat rapuh, jadi kalian harus hati-hati saat membawanya."

"Ma-maaf, Tapi, kemana Tsunade-sama?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia sakit," ujar Shizune dengan kepala tertunduk. Sebetulnya dia bingung, apakah menjadi tua itu sakit atau tidak. "Sakit parah."

"Begitu?" tanya Sai spontan. "Oh, kenapa kami yang jadi satu tim?"

"I-itu karena—" Batin Shizune berkecamuk. Rasanya tak baik jika dia bilang kalau cuma mereka berdua yang sedang nganggur, meskipun masih ada alasan lainnya juga. Karena bingung, dia akhirnya berkata, "Karena kalian adalah orang yang cocok untuk mencari bunga ini."

Sai tak memperdulikan jawaban Shisune. Dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Baru melangkah lima kali, dia sudah berbalik lagi. "Hinata-san, kapan kita bisa menjalankan misi ini?"

"Pa-pagi ini bisa, Sai-san," jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu. Kutunggu kau di depan gerbang utama Konoha." Sedetik kemudian, Sai menghilang.

"Hinata," panggil Shizune. "Kuharap kau berhati-hati, ya. Karena, bunga itu tumbuh hanya sekali dalam sepuluh tahun. Dan, jumlahnya juga tak banyak. Jadi—"

"Tenang, Shizune-san. Pa-pasti, kami bisa membawakan bunga itu untuk Tsunade-sama," kata Hinata sembari tersenyum menenangkan. "Ka-kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

—"—

Hinata berlari setengah tergepoh-gepoh menuju seorang laki-laki yang sedari tadi menungguinya. Wajah gadis itu agak memerah saat melihat tatapan Sai yang seperti menuduhnya. Merasa malu dan tak enak hati, dia langsung meminta maaf begitu sampai di hadapannya.

"Ma-maaf, Sai-san," kata Hinata berulang kali. Dia membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya, membuat rambutnya yang panjang agak berantakan. "Ta-tadi tou-sama membutuhkan bantuanku. A-aku benar-benar… mi-minta maaf."

"Tak apa-apa." Dia memperhatikan tas yang dibawa Hinata. '_Sepertinya barang ditasnya banyak sekali.'_

"Ka-kalau begitu, kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" ajak gadis itu. Hinata menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, membuatnya lebih rapi dari sebelumnya.

"Ya," jawab Sai cuek. "Tapi, tasmu tampaknya berat sekali. Apa isinya?"

Rona merah menjalar di sekitar pipi Hinata. Bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar, dia paksa untuk menjawab, "Ma-makanan. Be-bekal untuk di-di perjalanan nanti, Sai-san. Dan, kotak P3K juga."

Kening Sai berkerut tipis. Tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dalam hening, mereka memulai perjalanan mereka berdua—dengan canggung, seperti biasanya. Dari kejauhan, seorang perempuan mengamati mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan, Sai-san," katanya lirih. Wajahnya mengamati sebuah cermin yang berada di tangannya. Samar-samar, ingatan malam sebelumnya terbesit di pikirannya.

**Flashback…**

"I-itu, aku?" tanyanya, sorot matanya ketakutan. "Ti-TIDAAAAAKKKK…."

Wajahnya yang kemarin putih, mulus dan kencang, berubah menjadi coklat keriputan. Kulitnya seakan mongering dan kisut, penuh dengan bercak-bercak tanda penuaan. Rambutnya yang pirang indah, bermetamorfosis menjadi kusut dan sedikit mulai beruban. Hal yang paling jelas terlihat adalah, di dahinya, tak ada tanda _diamond_ atau wajik yang biasa terlihat di keningnya yang masih terlihat mulus dulu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lebar, dia langsung memanggil Shizune.

"SHIZUNEEEE…!"

Dua detik kemudian, seorang wanta berambut pendek datang. Matanya yang tak sampai 10 watt langsung melebar saat melihat wajah Tsunade. "Tsu-tsunade-sama? Kau benar Tsunade-sama?"

"Shizuneee! Cepat cari orang untuk mencarikan bunga itu!" teriaknya keras. "Dan kau harus menyembunyikan diriku. Cepat!"

"Ta-tapi… bunga apa?" tanya Shizune panik. Dia masih shock dengan keadaan gurunya, dan kini dia harus dimarahi pagi-pagi buta.

"Bunga KIKUKA! Secepatnya!" teriak Tsunade lagi. "Dan sekarang, cepat antar aku ke rumah sakit! Pesan kamar paling terpencil. CEPAAAAATTT!"

"Tapi, kenapa bunga itu?" tanyanya.

"Jangan banyak tanya! CEPATLAH!" Kali ini, seluruh ruangan serasa bergetar saat Tsunade berteriak begitu kerasnya.

Shizune menelan ludah. Tapi dia membungkuk sekali sebelum berseru, "Baik, Tsunade-sama!"

'_Siapa yang beran-beraninya membuat aku begini? Awas kalau ketahuan, aku akan mencincang-cincangnya sampai jadi potongan superkecil,' _batin Tsunade. Wajahnya kini berkedut-kedut marah. _'Untung ini musim bersemi bunga KIKUKA, kalau tidak…'_

Lalu dia teringat sesuatu.

"SHIZUNE!" panggilnya.

To be continue…

**Author's note: Saya author baru… Mohon maaf kalau ada yang salah, baik ide ataupun tulisannya **** #bungkuk-bungkuk. Soal bunga kikuka, itu adalah bahasa jepang untuk bunga kristan/seruni. Gambarnya bisa dilihat di /1044-BUNGA-BUNGA-INDAH-DISELURUH-DUNIA**

**Alasan kenapa milih bunga ini, karena waktu saya lihat bunganya cantik banget… apalagi warnanya yang putih, itu salah satu warna kesukaan saya**—**nggak ada yang nanya!** —

**Saya butuh kritik dan saran… supaya chapter berikutnya bisa lebih baik lagi ,~**

**Arigato gozaimasu…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : Sai x Hinata**

**Genre : Adventure, General, sedikit**—**banget**— **Romance**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kikuka **菊花 © **Izumi Nairi**

**Rating : K**

**Kikuka **菊花

Chapter 2

Awan kelabu berarak menyusuri langit biru. Daun-daun di pepohonan bergemerisik seiring berhembusnya angin. Kicau burung saling bersahut-sahutan, memanggil-manggil dan bernyanyi dengan irama yang saling melengkapi. Kadang terdengar gemeretak daun kering karena terinjak oleh hewan-hewan melata di sepanjang pohon. Suasananya begitu asri dan nyaman, sangat meriah karena ritme hutan yang begitu menyenangkan. Sayang tak menyentuh kesunyian antara dua makhluk yang kini melintasi hutan itu.

Laki-laki dengan pakaian yang asimetris, kulit putih pucat, dan mata yang segelap rambutnya tengah berjalan bersama dengan perempuan yang dari tadi hanya diam membisu. Sang perempuan berjalan sedikit di belakang laki-laki tadi, rambutnya yang panjang tak dibuat angin berantakan saking halus dan lembutnya. Matanya yang sepucat bulan sesekali meneliti pinggir jalan, berharap ada bunga yang seputih kulitnya tumbuh di sana. Hasilnya nihil.

"Hei."

Perempuan itu berhenti. Dia mendengar suara berat di sampingnya. Ragu-ragu, dia mencoba membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suara, "I-iya?"

Suaranya yang begitu halus dan lirih, terbawa angin hingga tak terdengar oleh lelaki yang kini membalikkan badannya. Tatapannya datar, namun dia tersenyum tipis. Dia menatap mata pucat sang gadis, lalu mengatakan, "Tasmu berat, tidak?"

"Hah?" Kaget, pipi gadis itu memerah. Sebelum benar-benar menguasai kekagetannya, dia menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata sang lelaki, sekaligus mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Mereka kembali berjalan, kali ini kecanggungan sedikit teratasi. Meskipun demikian, tetap saja suasana yang terbentuk di antara mereka masih diliputi kesunyian. Karena tak tahan, sang lelaki mengambil sebuah buku di tasnya, dan membaca halaman yang sudah dia tandai. Membiarkan sang gadis yang kini mulai mendekati pinggir jalan.

'_Cara menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara laki-laki dan perempuan.'_ batin laki-laki itu. Dia menoleh ke arah sang gadis, mendapatinya kini berjarak lima meter di belakangnya. "Hinata-_san_?"

Hinata—sang gadis—yang berjongkok ke arah semak belukar di pinggir jalan, menoleh. "I-iya?"

"Kecanggungan itu apa?"

Hinata berdiri. Dia mendekati laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Dengan suara kecil dia menjawab, "Ke-kecanggungan, ya? I-itu… k-ku-kurasa semacam perasaan yang er—tidak nyaman."

"Maksudnya?"

"Be-begini… co-contohnya, a-ada situasi di mana k-kita tidak me-merasa leluasa—? Maksudnya, co-contohnya, a-aku merasa ca-cang-canggung saat a-aku… be-berada di ruangan y-yang menurutku mem-membuatku ti-tidak nyaman." Sekali lagi, rona merah menjalar di pipinya. "Me-memangnya a-ada apa, Sai-_san_?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng. _'Di sini tertulis kalau kita bisa mengajak ngobrol dengan basa-basi. Seperti menanyakan kabar, menanyakan hal-hal favorit—bila sudah mulai akrab—dan yang tidak disukai, serta bercerita soal hal yang bersifat umum.'_ Sai, laki-laki itu, menoleh pada Hinata. _'Hal-hal umum?'_

"Le-lebih baik, ki-kita lanjutkan ber-berjalannya," ajak Hinata. Dia segera berjalan mendahului Sai, sambil sesekali melihat sekelilingnya. Kali ini, dirinya benar-benar merasa tak nyaman. Sangat berharap bisa segera menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan kepada mereka berdua, dan kembali ke desa secepat mungkin. Pikirannya mulai melantur kemana-mana. Sampai membandingkan lebih baik berada satu ruangan dengan ayahnya daripada pergi menjalankan misi bersama orang seperti Sai. Mungkin karena dia lebih tahu sifat ayahnya yang memang pendiam, dan karena sudah kenal.

Sebenarnya, mereka sedikit mengetahui tentang bunga yang tengah mereka cari sekarang. Berdasarkan informasi dari Shizune, mereka tahu kalau bunga itu sangat langka. Hanya ada di tempat tertentu, dengan jumlah yang sedikit. Meski demikian, sang gadis dengan mata pucat yang kini mulai ber-byakugan itu masih ngotot mencari di pinggir jalan. Tidak terlalu ngotot, sih, dia hanya ingin dirinya segera berhasil membawakan obat bagi Hokage-nya, sekaligus membuat misinya cepat berakhir.

"Hinata-_san_?" panggil Sai.

"I-iya?" Gadis berambut panjang itu berhenti. Dia membiarkan Sai menyusulnya. Setelah mengetahui bahwa kini mereka berdua telah sejajar, dia kembali berjalan. "Ada… a-apa?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sai.

Hinata menoleh. Dia langsung menghentikan byakugan-nya. "Ka-kabarku? A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang kau sukai?"

Wajah gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit berkerut. Tapi dia menjawab dengan senyum, "Ku-kurasa tak ada y-yang t-ti-tidak ku-kusukai. Ke-kecuali k-kekerasan, mungkin…"

'_Hal umum.'_ "Kekerasan, eh? Seperti apa kekerasan yang kau maksud?"

"Mu-mungkin semacam… er—bertengkar, a-atau pe-pertarungan. A-aku… berpikir kalau se-semuanya b-bi—bisa diselesaikan de-dengan baik. Da-dan aku p-pikir k-kekerasan itu ka-kasar…" Sang gadis menelan ludah. "Me-memangnya a-ada apa, Sai-_san_?"

Sai tak menjawab. Dia membaca bukunya dan kini menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sudah mengaktifkan byakugan lagi. "Hinata-_san_?"

"I-iya?"

"Lebih baik kita berpisah saja," ujarnya. Saat melihat kening Hinata yang berkerut—lagi, dia tersenyum kecil. "Kalau berpisah, akan lebih cepat untuk mencari bunga itu, bukan?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, meski sedikit bingung. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari jalan setapak dan memulai menyusuri hutan lebih dalam. Sendiri-sendiri.

—"—

Pencarian individu pun dimulai…

Mulai dari di balik pohon, di dekat bebatuan, sampai di semak belukar yang kemungkinan penuh duri. Hinata dengan byakugan-nya terus mencari, mencari dan mencari. Dia berpikir, kalau dia kurang berusaha. Pasalnya, sudah dicari di mana-mana, gadis itu tak menemukan bunga bernama Kikuka itu. (Bunga itu kan langka, Hinata-_chan_… *Izumi jangan nyelip-nyelip!)

"A-aku capek…" desah Hinata sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya. Matanya menemukan kilatan air di sebelah tenggaranya. _'Mu-mungkin, bunga itu a-ada di dekat sungai.'_

Dengan langkah pasti dia berjalan menuju sungai yang airnya sangat jernih itu. Matanya menelusuri sepanjang aliran sungai, namun dia tak melihat bunga berwarna putih. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah rerumputan dan bebungaan yang beraneka macam warna, kecuali warna putih. Meski kecewa, dia tak segera meninggalkan sungai itu. Kecapekan, dia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir sungai, sambil sekali lagi mengusap keringat di wajah. _Headband_ yang terikat di lehernya dia lepas, lalu diletakkan begitu saja di sampingnya.

"Wah... segarnya," katanya setelah membasahi wajahnya dengan air sungai itu. Dia kembali menciduk air, dan membasahi lehernya. Senyumnya mengembang saat dirinya melihat sepasang kelinci tengah minum di seberang sungai.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, dia mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendapati sepasang kelinci itu bergegas pergi ketika melihatnya. Maksudnya, melihat sesuatu di belakangnya. Segera saja dia menoleh, dan benar saja. Tiga orang, dengan pakaian ninja mereka tengah tersenyum sinis padanya. Salah seorang di antara mereka adalah perempuan. Mata Hinata menyusuri setiap inci dari tubuh mereka, dan sadar mereka tak memakai _headband__. _

"Hei, gadis kecil," sapa seorang dari mereka. Seorang laki-laki dengan kumis tipis, dan kini tengah tersenyum licik pada gadis berambut hitam keunguan itu. "Sedang apa kau sendirian di sini?"

Hinata segera berdiri. Tangannya sudah bergetar, namun beruntung. Byakugan-nya masih aktif, sehingga dia bisa lebih waspada di tengah ketakutan dan kekagetannya. "A-apa… mau ka-kalian?"

"Wah, wah… gadis ini sepertinya mau melawan kita, ya?" pancing perempuan yang berada di tengah. Rambutnya yang pendek sebahu berkibar ditiup angin. "Tenang saja, gadis manis… kami tak akan menyakitimu."

"Sepertinya dia dari klan Hyuuga. Lihat matanya," kata seorang lagi. Kulitnya hitam, lebih hitam dari Naruto. "Berarti, kau dari Konoha?"

Membeku. Itu yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Wajahnya yang sudah putih kian memucat. Tak tanggung-tanggung, kini keringatnya kembali bercucuran.

"Kau kurang beruntung, gadis kecil…" Laki-laki berkumis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau saja kau bukan orang Konoha, mungkin saja kau bisa selamat. Tapi… kurasa klan Hyuuga tak terlalu sedih kalau salah satu anggotanya mati. Bukan begitu, Taoya?"

"Jangan menggunakan kata 'mati', Yojiro. Mungkin lenyap atau menghilang akan lebih baik bagi gadis manis ini," kata perempuan itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Yah… mau bagaimana lagi. Kami memang musuh desamu, gadis manis. Jadi sudah tugas kami, mungkin, untuk membuat warga desa musuh—apalagi ninja sepertimu, untuk lenyap saja. Karena, itu bisa membuat desamu kekurangan orang hebat, kan?"

"Sudahlah. Jangan banyak bicara dan segera selesaikan dia,' gerutu orang berkulit hitam itu.

Taoya dan Yojiro tertawa. Lalu, tawa mereka berangsur-angsur melemah, dan kini hanya seringai lebar yang tersungging di wajah mereka. Hinata segera membentuk kuda-kuda. Pikirannya kini campur aduk, dan kakinya kini juga ikut bergetar bersamaan dengan tangannya. Mungkin dia sudah berkali-kali bertarung melawan musuh. Melalui misinya, dia punya banyak pengalaman. Tapi, entah kenapa kali ini dia merasa amat ketakutan dan was-was.

"_Nanti kau ke arah selatan, dan aku ke utara. Kita akan bertemu di sini lagi, mengerti?" tanya Sai. Dia meneruskan, "Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak ketemu, itu memang langka. Tapi kau harus hati-hati."_

Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia mendongak, melihat warna senja semakin melingkupi langit di atasnya. Ketika dia menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah ketiga orang tersebut, mereka sudah menyerangnya.

"_Tapi kau harus hati-hati."_

"Jyuuken!" seru Hinata saat jaraknya dengan ketiga musuh hanya dua meter.

To be continue…

**Author's note: Hai, saya kembali dengan chapter ini… (^^) maaf bila ceritanya kepanjangan**—**atau kependekan?** — **tapi saya harap chapter ini sudah lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya…**

**Chapter ini memang belum seberapa, dan mungkin idenya juga kurang, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf #bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Saya sangat menantikan kritik dan saran, supaya chapter berikutnya bisa lebih baik…**

**Arigato gozaimasu…**

**Balasan_review…**

**to Donata Valeriya: Terima kasih banyak untuk sarannya… itu sangat membantu saya saya harap sekarang chapter ini**—**dan saya juga, hehehe**—**sudah lebih baik… (^^)**

**to nara kazuki: Makasih banyak, semoga chapter ini lebih bagus dan kamu juga suka ^,^**

**to AishaMath: Salam kenal juga, Aisha… terima kasih banyak, ya… ^,~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair : Sai x Hinata**

**Genre : Adventure, General, sedikit**—**banget**—**Romance**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kikuka **菊花 © **Izumi Nairi**

**Rating : K**

* * *

><p><strong>Kikuka <strong>菊花

Chapter 3

"_Jyuuken!_"

Namun yang diserang gadis itu hanyalah angin. Saat dia berbalik, ketiga musuhnya tengah memandang meremehkan ke arahnya. Taoya dan Yojiro menyeringai lebar, sedangkan temannya yang satu lagi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, tampak tak puas. Lalu terlihat Yojiro membuat segel, dan tiba-tiba langit menjadi penuh kilatan tipis cahaya. Dalam hitungan detik, kilatan-kilatan tersebut saling berkejaran menuju bumi.

"Elemen petir!" teriaknya lantang. "Jurus panah petir!"

Hinata terperangah. Dengan lincah dia berhasil menghindari petir-petir yang saling menghujam ke arahnya. Namun, sialnya dia tak melihat salah satu petir yang berada di sampingnya, sehingga gadis bermata pucat itu harus menahan sakit dan panas yang menjalar di pundak kirinya. Belum berakhir, _byakugan_-nya melihat Taoya yang menyeringai licik membentuk segel di tangan, dan kini ribuan batu berdatangan ke arahnya. Kali ini, tak satupun batu yang berhasil dia hindari.

"Dasar lemah," gerutu Taoya. Wanita berambut pendek itu turun dari pohon dan mendekati Hinata. "Kupikir dia kuat, makanya kuserang setelah Yojiro. Ternyata dia tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, Taoya. Dia itu tipe petarung jarak dekat, kurasa," cegah lelaki berkulit hitam yang duduk tepat di samping Yojiro. "Dan, aku punya rencana bagus. Kita bisa mengorek informasi darinya sebelum—er—melenyapkannya. Dengan begitu, kita bisa untung dua kali."

"Benar juga. Baiklah kalau begitu." Taoya kembali membuat segel. Kali ini muncul bongkahan batu dari dalam tanah, lalu dengan cepat melilit tubuh Hinata yang tengah terduduk sambil menekan pundaknya yang mulai berdarah. Sambil tersenyum kecil, wanita itu berjongkok tepat di depan Hinata, lalu berkata pelan, "Nah, gadis manis, ada yang perlu aku tanyakan padamu. Kami tak buru-buru kok, jadi kau bisa menjelaskan dengan jelas."

Hinata memejamkan matanya, membiarkan _byakugan_-nya yang kian melemah menjadi hilang seutuhnya. Dia kini sedang memikirkan sebuah ide. Namun baying-bayang ketakutan masih menghantuinya, membuatnya sedikit ragu.

"Anak manis, kau kan dari Hyuuga. Tentu saja banyak yang tahu kalau Hyuuga itu adalah klan yang sangat tangguh, terkenal, dan terhormat. Klan yang penting, bukan begitu? Jadi, kau pasti tahu tentang informasi penting di desamu, kan?" tanya wanita itu sambil memegang dagu Hinata. "Dan jangan memejamkan mata begitu. Kau yang sudah lemah akan kelihatan makin lemah."

Hinata menunduk, setetes air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya. Bibirnya mulai bergetar, menahan jatuhnya air mata kedua. Melihat itu, Taoya makin menyeringai dan terus membisikkan kata-kata "lemah". Belum lagi dengan tertawaan kejam yang terdengar olehnya.

"Tomo," panggil Yojiro pada lelaki di sebelahnya. "Apa menurutmu gadis itu pergi sendirian? Maksudku, tak mungkin dia pergi ke tempat sejauh ini sendiri. Paling tidak ada orang lain yang tahu, bukan?"

"Aku juga memikirkan hal itu. Jadi, lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikannya dan pergi." Tomo menghela napas, lalu berseru, "Taoya, cepatlah sedikit! Jangan bermain-main terus dengannya!"

Taoya menoleh dengan tampang tak suka. Namun dia segera kembali memandang gadis itu setelah Hinata meneriakkan, "_Jyuuken!_" untuk kedua kalinya. Bongkahan batu yang melilitnya pecah menjadi serpih kecil. Taoya yang hanya tiga puluh meter darinya tak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan mengeluarkan jurus mematikannya dalam jarak sedekat itu. Matanya melotot kaget, aliran cakranya serasa terhenti begitu saja. Setelah jurus Hinata berhenti, tubuhnya menghempas tanah dalam keadaan terlentang, membuat kesakitan kian cepat menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan baginya, sekedar memejamkan kelopak mata pun susah.

Tomo dan Yojiro yang melihatnya segera berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Yojiro mendekati rekannya yang terbujur kaku di tanah, kemudian membopongnya menjauhi Tomo yang mulai membuat segel. Dalam hitungan detik, Tomo sudah berada di depan Hinata dengan telapak tangan berada tepat di kening sang gadis Hyuuga. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak tipis, membaca jurus yang membuat Hinata terdiam kaku dengan mata terbelalak.

"Diam," katanya dingin. Dilihatnya Hinata kini berada di dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_-nya.

Hinata tak bisa bergerak, berbicara, atau bahkan menggerakkan iris matanya. Yang dia lihat kini hanyalah sebuah bayangan hitam putih, sebuah bayangan pemandangan jurang hitam nan kelam yang terdapat sungai putih pucat di tengahnya. Telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar suara bisikan mengerikan, menyayat hatinya yang sudah rapuh karena pemandangan di depannya. Dia ingin lari, ingin pergi. Namun seluruh tubuhnya kaku, tak bisa digerakkan barang satu milimeter pun. Memejamkan mata pun terasa sulit.

Sudah tak ada harapan.

Tak ada sampai dirinya bisa bergerak lagi.

Namun, rasanya susah…

"Hinata-_san_!"

Pemandangan mengerikan yang terlihat mata pucat Hinata langung lenyap, meninggalkan ruang putih yang kosong. Samar-samar, pepohonan dan langit jingga mulai nampak. Dan kini suara-suara alam kembali terdengar telinganya. Angin yang berhembus, kicauan burung-burung yang saling bersahutan, sungai yang mengalir tenang, sinar matahari sore yang menerpa wajahnya lembut. Semua kini terasa jelas, terasa begitu menawan di mata Hinata. Namun satu-persatu semakin kabur. Kelopak mata gadis itu menutup perlahan, menyisakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah sesosok wajah pucat yang menatapnya khawatir.

—"—

Langit kelam berbintang menjadi pemandangan pertama saat gadis Hyuuga itu membuka matanya. Ketika dia mencoba bangkit, pusing yang terakhir dia rasakan kembali menyeruak. Setelah berhenti bergerak beberapa saat, dia kembali mencoba duduk. Dia meraba pundaknya perlahan, dan merasakan kalau sudah tak sakit lagi. Begitu juga dengan bagian tubuh lainnya, meskipun kepalanya masih merasakan pusing. Lalu, samar-samar sebuah dengkuran halus tertangkap telinganya. Dia menoleh pelan.

"Sai-_san_?" bisiknya.

Pemilik tubuh pucat itu tengah tertidur dengan punggung bersandar di pohon berjarak beberapa meter dari Hinata. Dalam cahaya bulan, gadis itu bisa melihat goresan luka di lengan dan wajah Sai. Baju yang dikenakannya ternoda oleh kotoran dan darah yang mengering. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar kalau Sai beberapa kali merintih kesakitan.

Hinata berdiri. Saat akan berjalan, salah satu kakinya tersangkut oleh sesuatu. Begitu menunduk, dia menyadari selimut tebal di kakinyalah penyebabnya. Dia kembali menatap Sai, kali ini hatinya diliputi rasa bersalah yang amat sangat. Tak mau berlama-lama, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lelaki berambut hitam itu, sambil membawa selimut yang melingkupi tubuhnya saat pingsan tadi. Begitu sudah berada di samping rekan satu timnya, dia berjongkok dan menyelimuti tubuh pucat itu.

"Hinata-_san_?"

Hinata menoleh. "I-iya?"

"Kau sudah sadar." Itu pernyataan.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menelan ludahnya kaku. Dia ingin berkata, tapi bibirnya bergetar hebat. "A-a-aku—"

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Sai. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan kini berada tepat di hadapan Hinata. "Harusnya aku tahu kau tidak sekuat yang kukira. Terlebih lagi, kau yang punya tipe petarung jarak dekat tak mungkin bisa menghadapi mereka yang tipe petarung jarak jauh, kan? Makanya, aku minta maaf padamu."

Hinata menunduk. Matanya mulai basah dan hangat. "A-aku… ju-juga minta maaf. Ka-karena, g-gara-gara aku, Sai-_san_ jadi terluka. A-aku me-merasa lemah—t-tidak tahu harus ber-berbuat apa… Ma-maafkan aku, Sai-_san_."

Sai mengangguk maklum. Dia tersenyum kecil pada Hinata, supaya gadis di depannya tidak menangis. "Tak apa-apa, aku juga salah. Lain kali, kalau kita satu tim, aku akan bilang pada Hokage-_sama_ supaya dia menambah orang lagi, agar kau bisa ada temannya kalau harus berpisah di tengah jalan. Paling tidak, kalau kau pingsan nantinya, kau bisa sadar lebih cepat."

Tak memerdulikan perkataan Sai, gadis itu tersenyum. Dia berkata, "Te-terima kasih, Sai-_san_."

Sai hanya mengangguk sekali. Dia kembali bersandar pada pohon di dekatnya dan menatap langit. Kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu. "Saat aku menuju ke sini, aku melihat sebuah gunung. Agak jauh, tapi aku memiliki perasaan kalau bunga Kikuka berada di sana." Dia melirik Hinata sebentar, lalu bertanya, "Apa kau keberatan kalau kita mencari ke sana?"

"Ti-tidak," jawab Hinata pelan. "Lalu, k-kapan kita b-bisa… be-berangkat?"

"Mungkin setelah matahari terbit, Hinata-_san_. Kita bisa berangkat sama-sama, karena aku takut kalau kita berpisah lagi… kejadian seperti tadi akan terulang. Dan, kurasa kau juga harus beristirahat," ujar Sai sambil melirik pundak Hinata yang masih bernoda darah. "Aku juga perlu tidur."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan memunggungi Sai yang kini kembali terlelap. Baru beberapa langkah, dia setengah berbalik dan memandang wajah Sai sebentar. Begitu tenang, kalem dan sangat dingin. Meski kadang ucapannya tidak terlalu mengenakkan, namun Hinata tak bisa memungkiri dirinya sangat berterima kasih pada lelaki pucat itu. Dengan wajah mengulum senyum, gadis itu kembali berjalan dan berbaring di tempatnya semula. Andai saja dia sedetik lebih lama memandangi wajah Sai, gadis Hyuuga itu pasti akan melihat sudut mata Sai yang terbuka dan balas menatapnya.

—"—

"P-pagi, Sai-s_an_," sapa Hinata saat dia melihat Sai yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Gadis itu sedang menghangatkan bekal yang kemarin dia bawa. Meski demikian, bau harum yang menyebar di udara membuat gadis itu sedikit tak mempermasalahkan keadaan bekalnya. Tapi dia tetap merasa khawatir kalau-kalau rekan satu timnya tidak suka, atau bahkan tak mau memakannya.

"Kau harusnya tak perlu repot-repot membuat makanan untuk ucapan terima kasih, Hinata-_san_," kata Sai. _'Berdasarkan buku yang terakhir kubaca, kalau kita mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dan hadiah atas hal yang kita lakukan—semacam simbol, maka kita harus menghargainya.'_ "Tapi aku menghargainya, kok."

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Tak menghiraukan perkataan Sai—lagi, dia menyerahkan bekalnya yang sudah hangat kepada Sai. "Si-silahkan."

"Setelah makan, kita bisa bersiap-siap untuk berangkat," ujar lelaki itu. "Dan, Hinata-_san_?"

"I-iya?"

"Makananmu enak sekali," pujinya sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Hinata merona detik itu juga. Dia tersenyum kecil pada Sai, merasa lebih nyaman setelah lelaki itu mengatakan hal yang lumayan baik padanya. "Sai-san? A-aku ingin bertanya—er… ba-bagaimana k-kau bisa m-me-menemukanku?"

Sai terdiam sejenak. Lalu dia berkata datar, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa salah saat memutuskan untuk berpisah denganmu, makanya aku kembali ke tempat itu. Kemudian aku mencari-cari dirimu, dan akhirnya menemukanmu dalam keadaan kalah seperti kemarin. Itu saja, kurasa." Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Aku meminumkan obat yang bisa membuatmu tidak kehabisan darah—dari Hokage-_sama_. Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja…" jawab Hinata. "D-dan, kau?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Oh, satu lagi, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk itu, Hinata-_san_. Karena itu adalah tugas seorang teman untuk saling melindungi dan membantu," ujar Sai. Dia kembali pada makanannya, tidak memerhatikan wajah Hinata yang kembali memerah. 

To be continue… 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Saya kembali lagi (^,^) kebetulan agak cepat <strong>_**update**_**-nya karena ada waktu luang—meskipun tugas banyak…**

**Maaf bila ide ceritanya kurang menarik, apalagi di bagian pertarungan Hinata sama ketiga musuhnya… penggambarannya masih kurang, kan? :( sekali lagi maaf, ya…**

**Banyak dari chapter ini yang belum bisa dibilang baik, maka dari itu saya mohon beri kritik dan saran supaya bisa lebih baik lagi untuk chapter berikutnya… (^-^)**

**Arigato gozaimashu untuk para pembaca semuanya…**

**Balasan_review:**

**to AishaMath: Terima kasih banyak, (^,~) saya harap kamu suka dengan chapter ini, dan chapter-chapter berikutnya…**

**to Shyoul lavaen: Salam kenal juga, Shyoul-**_**san**_**… (^_^) saya minta maaf, kalau chapter ini masih tergolong pendek—cuma lebih panjang beberapa puluh kata. **

**to nara kazuki: Hehehe, emang kelihatannya Sai lebih tegaan kalau di sini... terima kasih karena sudah membaca (^^)**

**to Donata Valeriya: Makasih… saya senang sekali ada tambahan saran lagi, semoga bisa membuat saya dan **_**story**_**-nya lebih baik… Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak (^0^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pair : Sai x Hinata**

**Genre : Adventure, General, sedikit**—**banget**—**Romance**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kikuka **菊花 © **Izumi Nairi**

**Rating : K**

* * *

><p><strong>Kikuka <strong>菊花

Chapter 4

Gadis berambut pendek itu tengah menatap perempuan tua yang masih tertidur pulas di hadapannya. Mata yang sama hitamnya dengan rambutnya itu meneliti setiap senti raut wajah perempuan itu. Samar-samar, bibirnya bergetar, mencoba menahan air mata yang bisa jatuh kapan saja. Sayangnya, hal itu tak membuat setetes air matanya hanya berhenti di pelupuk matanya. Dengan cepat dia segera mengelap air mata di pipinya, takut-takut kalau perempuan tua di yang terbaring di depannya terbangun dan mendapatinya menangis.

"Kenapa menangis, Shizune?"

Gadis berambut pendek itu terbelalak. Dia menoleh, dan mendapati perempuan tua yang menjadi gurunya itu tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Shizune—gadis itu—tak menjawab.

"Heh, aku ini bukannya mau mati. Jadi jangan menangisiku seperti itu," sergah perempuan tua itu sambil tertawa kecil. "Ini sudah pagi, ya… apa belum ada tanda-tanda kedua anak itu akan kembali? Shizune?"

"E-er… kurasa belum, Tsunade-_sama,_" jawab Shizune lirih. "Mungkin besok."

Kening Tsunade berkerut. Dia bangkit dari posisinya semula dan menatap Shizune tajam. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Bunga itu kan langka, Tsunade-_sama_, jadinya—"

"Oh!" potong Tsunade cepat, saat dia teringat pada dua remaja yang tengah menjalankan misi untuk mencari bunga penyembuhnya. Raut wajah kedua remaja itu terpatri di pikirannya saat dia bertanya, "Apa kau sudah bilang soal itu pada mereka berdua? Kau tak lupa, kan?"

Shizune mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku memberitahukan alasan itu pada mereka berdua, Tsunade-_sama_?

"Kau benar juga." Tsunade mangut-mangut. "Tapi…"

—"—

Hinata melirik lelaki yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya. Tak tampak terburu-buru, rautnya tenang dan kalem. Wajahnya tertunduk, membaca buku yang berada di tangan kirinya. Sesekali tangannya yang lain membalik halaman, meninggalkan lembaran lama yang telah dibacanya. Kadang bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang Hinata tak tahu apa itu.

Lalu, lelaki di sebelahnya itu menoleh, membuat wajah gadis bermata pucat itu memerah karena kaget. Namun sang lelaki tak tahu—atau tak mau tahu—tentang efek yang diberikannya ada sang gadis. Wajahnya masih sama datarnya seperti sedetik yang lalu.

"Hinata-_san_," panggil sang lelaki.

"I-iya?" Sedikit demi sedikit, wajah Hinata sudah kembali memutih seperti semula. "A-ada… a-a-apa?"

"Lihat ke depan," ujar lelaki itu kalem. "Kalau kau terus melihatiku, kau bisa tersandung batu dan terluka."

Pipi gadis itu memerah. Dia mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan, berusaha mengendalikan warna merah yang terus menjalar di pipinya, sekaligus rasa malu karena perkataan lelaki di sampingnya tadi. Baru beberapa detik berlalu, dirinya sudah merasa dipanggil lagi.

"Kau melihat gunung itu, Hinata-_san_?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menunjuk siluet yang tertutup kabut di depan mereka. Setelah melihat gadis Hyuuga di sebelahnya mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya, dia tersenyum tipis dan kembali berkata, "Itu gunung yang kulihat kemarin. Aku sangat yakin di sana ada bunga Kikuka. Apa kau bisa melihat puncak gunung itu dari sini?"

Hinata menggeleng. "E-entah kenapa… ka-kabutnya t-ter-terlalu tebal. A…a-aku tak b-bisa melihat de-dengan jelas," ujarnya. "Sai-_san_, k-kupikir… ka-kabut itu b-bu-bukan—k-kabut b-bi-biasa."

Gadis itu merenung. Sedikit demi sedikit, rasa bersalah mendatanginya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa tak berguna saat _byakugan_-nya tidak bisa menembus kabut misterius itu. Dia tak menyadari kalau Sai sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Hinata-_san_?"

Hinata tersadar. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sai. "Sai-_san_?"

Sai menatapnya. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas, Hinata-_san_. Karena kupikir lebih cepat kita sampai kesana, lebih cepat misi terselesaikan dan lebih cepat pula kita pulang ke Konoha." Dia berbalik dan memunggungi gadis itu. "Ayo."

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya. Tapi, dia juga bingung harus berkata apa untuk situasi semacam ini. Pikirnya, dia belum pernah membaca buku mengenai cara mengatasi suasana yang tidak mengenakkan antara laki-laki dengan perempuan. Apalagi yang belum terlalu akrab seperti dirinya dan Hinata. Perlahan, dia memelankan langkahnya agar bisa sejajar dengan gadis itu.

Sesekali Sai melirik perempuan bermata pucat yang berjalan di sebelahnya, sekalian mencari tahu apa "suasana kelam" masih menyelimuti Hinata atau tidak. Untungnya gadis yang diliriknya sudah kembali seperti semula. Meski tak semurung tadi, Hinata masih sibuk memikirkan kenapa kabut itu tak bisa tertembus _byakugan_-nya. Padahal jika hanya dilihat dengan mata biasa tak sampai setebal itu, malah samar-samar bisa terlihat siluet gunung yang menjulang tinggi.

Perjalanan menuju puncak gunung itu tidaklah sulit. Sai kebetulan melewati jalan setapak menuju gunung itu saat dia mencari Hinata kemarin. Hutan yang berada di samping kanan kiri jalan setapak itu tampak tak terlalu gelap, meskipun pepohonannya berdaun lebat.

Kabut yang menyelubungi gunung itu mulai menipis. Mereka berdua bisa melihat bayangan gunung raksasa yang mencakar langit itu. Hinata mendongak, matanya terpincing saat mencoba menatap puncak gunung itu, namun yang dilihatnya adalah awan putih yang seakan mengelilingi puncaknya. Tangannya berusaha menahan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata pucatnya. Dia terus menatap langit sampai sebuah tangan menahannya bergerak.

"Ada sungai tepat di depanmu," kata Sai sambil memegang lengan atas Hinata.

Hinata menunduk malu. "M-ma-maaf…"

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia berjalan mendekati sungai yang terbilang cukup dangkal itu. Lalu dengan lincah dia melompati satu persatu bebatuan besar yang berada di sepanjang aliran sungai itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia sudah berada di seberang. Dia berbalik, dan mendapati Hinata sudah berada di belakangnya. Gadis itu menunduk sebentar—entah kenapa dia begitu malu saat Sai melihatnya—kemudian segera menyejajarkan tubuhnya di samping Sai yang mulai berjalan lagi.

Hanya berjarak seratus meter dari hilir sungai, mereka sudah tiba di kaki gunung itu

Gunung yang berada tepat di hadapan mereka tak seperti yang mereka kira. Malahan, lebih pas disebut bukit karena sisinya lumayan landai. Jalan setapak yang mereka lalui juga masih terus sampai ke dalam hutan di perbukitan itu. Namun entah kenapa, rasa khawatir sempat melingkupi Hinata saat Sai mengajaknya untuk naik ke bukit itu.

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang jalan setapak yang membelah hutan lebat di bukit itu. Mata mereka bergerak liar, mencari-cari di setiap sudut hutan kalau-kalau ada setangkai bunga bermahkotakan warna putih tumbuh di sekitarnya. Nihil

Mereka terus menyusuri jalan, dan tak menyadari sedikit lagi mereka sudah berada di puncak. Mata pucat Hinata melihat sepetak tanah hampa tak jauh di depan mereka. Belum sempat gadis itu membuka mulutnya—dia ingin memberitahukan pada Sai—lelaki di sampingnya lebih dulu bersuara.

"Hinata-_san_."

Hinata menoleh. "I-iya?"

"Besok adalah peringatan kematian kakakku," kata Sai datar. Dia memandang ke arah depan, tak memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata yang berubah. "Maksudku, seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri.."

Tak ada jawaban. _'Ke-kenapa dia memberitahukan ini padaku?'_ batin Hinata. Dia menatap ujung mata Sai. _'Raut wajahnya terlihat datar… tapi—'_

"Aku ingin memperingatinya—karena kupikir sudah lama juga aku tak melakukannya," ujar Sai lagi. "Itu sebabnya aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misi ini."

"Ke-kenapa… k-kau memberitahu—ku?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Itu tertulis di buku yang kubaca," jawab lelaki itu. "Di sana menyebutkan supaya lebih akrab dengan orang lain—terutama perempuan—kita bisa bercerita tentang hal yang menyedihkan soal kita. Mereka—para perempuan—akan iba dan menjadi lebih dekat dengan kita. Begitulah…"

Hinata menatap raut wajah Sai—untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan dia tahu kalau bukan itu yang menjadi alasan sebenarnya. Tapi tentu saja dia sadar, dia tak berhak berkata "Aku tahu kau bohong." atau bahkan meminta lelaki itu untuk menjelaskan alasan yang sebenarnya. Maka dari itu, dia hanya terdiam.

"Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk memperingati kematian orang yang kau sayangi?" tanya Sai. Dia masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"A—" Hinata terkesiap. "A-aku… k-kurasa, a-aku akan me—mengingat kenangan de-dengannya. B-bu-bukan hanya sa-saat p-peringatan—er—ke-kematiannya, t-ta-tapi juga s-setiap s-saat."

"Aku mengerti," kata Sai akhirnya. Dia sama sekali tak mempersoalnya lama waktu yang digunakan Hinata untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa kau sendirian saat itu, atau ada yang menemanimu? Misalnya saja… teman?"

"Er—b-biasanya… ada Ki-Kiba dan Shino. A-ada ke-keluargaku juga," kata Hinata sambil menerawang. "T-tapi, kadang-kadang… a-aku lebih s-su-suka sendiri."

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat tatapan Sai. Seperti ada air hangat yang menyiram laki-laki itu saat melihat wajah Hinata yang mulai memerah lagi.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Er… Sai-san," sapa Hinata. "A-ayo, k-kita me-melanjutkan p-per-perjalanan."

Sai mengangguk. Dia masih memikirkan senyuman Hinata dan perasaan hangat yang muncul setelahnya, bahkan sampai mereka berdua tiba di tanah lapang di puncak bukit itu.

Saat berada di sana, rasa khawatir gadis Hyuuga itu kembali muncul. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Kabutnya sudah benar-benar menghilang, dan kini matahari kian tinggi. '_Aku merasa kalau bunga ini ada di sini. Tapi aku juga merasakan hal aneh…' _Dia menoleh ke arah Sai yang seakan mematung.

"Sai-_san_?" panggil Hinata khawatir.

"Hinata-_san_," bisik lelaki bermata hitam itu. "Bunga Kikuka."

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang mata Sai. Benar. Setangkai bunga Kikuka yang tumbuh tepat di bawah satu-satunya pohon yang berada di tanah lapang itu. Tak jauh dari bunga itu, seekor kucing tertidur pulas.

Mata kucing itu perlahan terbuka, dan menampakkan sepasang mata hitam kemerahan yang cantik. Kucing itu menggeliat, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Kemudian, salah satu ujung matanya menangkap tubuh Sai dan Hinata yang berdiri kaku sepuluh meter di depannya.

"Manusia," desah kucing itu pelan. Dia berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya di depan bunga Kikuka, menghalangi mata Hinata yang terus meliriknya dan bunga itu. "Mau apa?"

Sai butuh waktu sedetik untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dia mengerjapkan mata sekali, kemudian menatap mata sang kucing. "Mengambil bunga itu."

Mereka berdua tersenyum kecil, kecuali Hinata yang tampaknya kekhawatirannya bertambah besar, seiring pemikirannya bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari kemarin.

"Boleh-boleh saja, manusia," kata kucing itu. "Kalau kau bisa, tentu saja."

"Kau ingin—"

"T-tuan…" ujar Hinata lirih, memotong ucapan Sai. "K-kami s-sangat mem-membutuhkan bunga itu. H-ho-hokage kami… d-dia sakit p-parah. K-kami me-memerlukan bunga i-it-itu untuk k-kesembuhannya."

Semilir angin menjadi penutup dari perjuangan sang gadis Hyuuga untuk berkata terus terang pada kucing itu.

"Apa kau sedang bicara denganku, manusia?" tanya sang kucing dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Hening.

"Hinata-san, sebaiknya kau mundur saja. Tuan Neko sepertinya ingin kita—bukan, maksudnya aku. Biar aku saja yang melawannya," kata Sai sambil merentangkan tangannya di depan Hinata. "Kemarin kau sudah kewalahan melawan tiga ninja, bukan? Kalau kau ikut-ikutan, aku khawatir malah akan mempersulitku karena kau mungkin akan terluka—atau lebih buruk lagi. Kau mengerti, kan, Hinata-_san_?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Bukan karena perkataan Sai, tapi karena kucing yang dipanggil lelaki berkulit pucat itu dengan panggilan "Tuan Neko" tersebut kini sudah membesar—lebih tepatnya berubah menjadi seekor singa yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan kucing tadi. Kalau sang Tuan Neko memiliki bulu kuning keemasan yang bertubuh langsing, bermata hitam kemerahan yang lucu—meskipun terlilhat sedikit menyeramkan, dan sangat menggemaskan, kini singa besar di depan mereka beda. Bulunya yang tertimpa cahaya matahari membuatnya seperti ditaburi emas, hanya kali ini ada unsur coklat karamel. Matanya menjadi seratus kali lebih menyeramkan dari beberapa detik lalu. Satu-satunya yang sama adalah suaranya yang dalam dan tenang.

"Panggil aku Tuan Kirin, manusia," ujarnya sambil tersenyum—menyeringai—kecil pada Sai dan Hinata.

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah di belakang Sai, sementara Sai-nya sendiri hanya diam bergeming.

"Kau lebih cocok dipanggil Tuan Neko," timpal Sai datar.

Tuan Neko—atau Tuan Kirin—terdiam. Dia berjalan mendekati Sai, merendahkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap mata Sai secara langsung. Tak tampak ada ketakutan di sana.

"Siapa yang berniat melawanmu, heh, manusia?"

Sai tak berkata apa-apa. Namun tangannya yang sudah bersiap-siap meraih kunai terasa membeku.

"Biar kujelaskan satu hal padamu."

Sai dan Hinata bergeming.

"Bunga yang berada di bawah pohon itu—kalian menyebutnya apa? Kikuka?—adalah bunga terakhir yang tumbuh dan hidup dalam sepuluh tahun ini," ujar Tuan Neko. "Aku menjaganya melewati musim, waktu dan segala bencana. Sampai bunga itu melewati penyerbukan dan akhirnya melahirkan bunga-bunga Kikuka yang lain—yang tumbuh di bawah pohon itu pula."

"A—"

"Kalian akan mengambil bunga itu, untuk Hokage kalian, tanpa peduli bahwa jika bunga itu mati, tak ada lagi Kikuka di muka bumi ini." Singa itu menghela napas. "Bunga itu akan berkembang biak—berbiji—beberapa hari lagi. Tunggulah sampai hari itu, dan kalian bisa mengambilnya."

Hinata mendekati Tuan Neko. Dia berkata pelan, "A-apa… bunga itu s-sangat pe-penting bagimu?"

"Bunga itu sangat berharga. Dia menyimpan kisahku."

"A-aku pasti s-sedih juga… k-kalau benda ke-kenangan d-da-dari orang yang k-ku-kusayang menghilang," kata Hinata halus. Dia melupakan ketakutan akan Tuan Neko yang melandanya beberapa saat lalu. Kini, tangannya menyentuh surai sang singa dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Dulu… aku adalah kuchiyose dari seorang anak. Dia menanam bunga itu di sana, dan berkata bahwa kita harus menjaga karena bunga itu sangat berharga baginya—dan pasti akan berharga bagiku juga," jelas Tuan Neko. "Orang tuanya meninggal dalam perang, dan satu-satunya mengingat anak itu dengan orang tuanya adalah bunga ini. Dia menanam, merawat setiap hari bunga itu agar kenangannya bisa terus hidup. Aku juga ikut membantunya dengan senang hati."

Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah duduk-duduk di atas rerumputan hijau, melupakan seorang remaja lelaki yang berdiri mematung di dekat mereka.

"Sepuluh tahun berlanjut… dan anak itu meninggal karena sakit. Beberapa hari setelah dia melihat Kikuka berbunga. Dia berpesan padaku untuk menjagakan bunga itu untuknya… sampai ada yang ingin menjaga bunga itu setelahnya. Dia ingin agar kenangan orang tuanya, kenangannya, dan kenanganku juga, bisa terus hidup lewat bunga putih itu."

"A-apa… a-ada yang i-ingin men-menjaga b-bu-bunga itu, p-pada akhirnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak ada, tentu saja. Bunga ini hanya bisa tumbuh di sini. Dan bukit ini setiap malam diselubungi kabut tebal—sebetulnya itu _jutsu_-ku— makin membuat orang hampir tak ada yang ke sini," kata Tuan Neko menerawang. "Aku sangat senang kalau ada yang mau melakukannya… pasti aku bisa tenang melewati masa tuaku ini."

Hinata tersenyum. "T-tuan… saya i-ingin se-sekali membantu. Ka-kami akan me-menunggu s-sampai be-beberapa hari k-ke depan. D-dan… s-saya j-juga ingin m-merawat b-bu-bunga Kikuka d-di sini. S-setelah s-saya d-dan rekan saya ke-kembali k-ke Konoha, s-saya akan b-berkunjung k-ke sini."

Sebuah suara terdengar tepat di samping gadis bermata pucat itu.

"Hinata-_san_."

Gadis itu menoleh, dan mendapati Sai sudah berjongkok di sebelahnya. "I-iya?"

"Besok adalah peringatan kematian kakakku, ingat?"

Mata Hinata melebar.

To be continue…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Waaa… maaf-maaf-maaf, baru bisa <strong>_**update**_** sekarang… (^^) soalnya saya lagi ada banyak tugas+ulangan**—**maklum, lagi musimnya **

**Er, mungkin chapter ini lebih panjang**—**atau malah panjang banget?**—**dari yang saya kira, tapi saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin agar lebih baik dari chap-chap sebelumnya (^0^)**

**Saya sangat berharap kritik dan saran dari para pembaca semuanya… supaya chapter berikutnya lebih baik dari sebelumnya.**

**Arigato gozaimashu… (^,~)**

**Balasan_review:**

**to Shyoul lavaen: maaf, ya… minggu kemarin memang saya merasa feel-nya agak kurang, semoga chapter**—**dan chapter berikutnya**—**bisa lebih baik, terima kasih atas review-nya… (^^)**

**to nara kazuki: je… saya harap di-chap ini Sai tetap IC, makasih karena sudah membaca (^,^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Pair : Sai x Hinata**

**Genre : Adventure, General, sedikit**—**banget**—**Romance**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kikuka **菊花 © **Izumi Nairi**

**Rating : K**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kikuka <strong>菊花

Chapter 5

Mata Hinata melebar. Dia lalu teringat pada apa yang dikatakan Sai padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Setengah hatinya merasa menyesal.

"B-begini, Sai-_san_," katanya takut-takut. "K-kita tahu k-ka-kalau Tsunade-_s-sama_ sa-sangat m-membutuhkan b-bunga itu. D-di sisi lain… T-tuan Neko s-sa-sangat i-ingin m-me-melindungi b-bunga i-ini. A-aku i-ingin membantunya… m-meski c-cu-cuma m-menunggu b-bunga i-itu s-sampai m-masa p-penyerbukan."

Sai terdiam. Matanya yang hitam hanya memandang Hinata yang mulai kemerahan—karena merasa bingung dan terus menerus ditatap olehnya.

"A-aku t-tidak memaksamu u-untuk m-me-menunggu. K-karena a-a-aku t-tahu kau i-ingin me-mem-memperingati ke-kematian k-kakakmu," kata Hinata lagi.

Tuan Neko yang sedari tadi melihat Hinata berbicara, berpikir keras, _'Bagaimana bocah pucat itu bisa sabar dan tahan mendengarkan cara bicara gadis ini—yang bisa dikatakan lirih dan lambatnya minta ampun_—_dari awal sampai akhir? Padahal kalau aku, pasti sudah memotong perkataannya dari tadi.'_

"Jadi," kata Sai akhirnya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Konoha, dan meninggalkanmu sendirian di tempat seperti ini?" _'Dengan seekor kucing?'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "A-aku t-tidak apa-apa, k-kalau k-ka-kau kebe-r-ratan d-de-dengan ke-keputusanku t-tadi, Sai-_san_."

"Bahkan menyadari kalau kau itu lemah?" tanya Sai, masih menggunakan wajah dan nada datarnya.

Tak mendengarkan ucapan Sai yang terakhir, Hinata hanya menunduk. Sesaat kemudian, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil, mencoba memberitahu secara tersirat kalau dia benar-benar tak apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu, aku di sini saja," kata Sai, lalu meninggalkan Hinata untuk mengambil tenda.

Untuk kedua kalinya, mata Hinata terbelalak. "Ap-apa?"

—"—

Gadis berambut panjang itu hanya mengamati Sai duduk-duduk di depan tenda dengan mata pucatnya. Berulang kali dia menginginkan untuk menolong tadi, namun dia tak diperbolehkan lelaki berkulit pucat itu—alasannya karena Hinata itu lemah sekali, jadi tak mungkin bisa membantu. Gadis itu hanya memasak, itupun karena masakan yang dibuatnya memang enak. Tak heran, itu membuat Hinata sedikit bosan—sekaligus merasa bersalah karena tak membantu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

'_Kenapa dia tak mendirikan tenda tadi malam, ya?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. _'Mungkin karena sa_—_'_

"Hinata-_san_."

Gadis itu menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sai, lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seraya berucap, "I-iya?"

Lelaki berambut sehitam matanya itu membuka mulutnya, "Kau akan ke sini lagi?"

"M-ma-maksudnya?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin menolong Tuan Neko—"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Tuan Neko' lagi," potong seekor kucing yang berada di samping Hinata. "Namaku Nemakoru. Panggil aku 'Tuan Nemakoru yang Terhormat'."

"Kau lebih cocok dipanggil Tuan Neko," bantah Sai datar. Kembali dia menatap Hinata. "Kau ingin menolong Tuan Neko, katamu. Kau ingin ke sini dan merawat bunga-bunga—maksudku calon bunga—itu. Iya, kan?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangguk. Merasa bingung, dia mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, namun sudah dipotong oleh Sai.

"Kau butuh teman untuk ke sini?" tanya lelaki berkulit pucat itu lagi. "Dan merawat bunga itu?"

Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, Hinata tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja, jantungnya sudah berdebar dengan cepat. Bibirnya bergetar, dan kini mengulum senyum yang sangat manis. Tangannya yang semula saling bergosokan untuk melawan rasa dingin yang menusuk, sekarang tengah tergenggam di depan dadanya, kedua telunjuknya memutar satu sama lain. Yang paling kentara adalah pipinya yang memanas dan merah, persis seperti tomat matang. Buru-buru Hinata mengendalikan emosinya.

"T-tidak j-ju-juga. T-tapi… k-ka-kalau a-ada yang mau me-menemaniku, t-tidak a-apa-apa," jawabnya. "M-me… me-memangnya k-ke-kenapa, Sai-_san_?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sai mendongak, mengamati langit malau yang agak mendung. "Sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur Hinata-_san_. Biar aku tidur di luar saja—menemani Tuan Neko."

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menolak—dia tak enak hati tidur di dalam tenda, sementara dia tak membantu sama sekali waktu mendirikan tenda itu—tapi Sai segera mengatakan, "Kau kan perempuan. Menurut buku yang kubaca, perempuan harus diberi perlindungan, agar kita mendapatkan perhatiannya dan dekat dengannya."

.

_**Beberapa hari kemudian…**_

Meskipun matahari belum terbit, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk bangun sepagi ini. Tanpa membuat kebisingan, dia menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Baginya, tak peduli di mana pun, kalau sempat atau ada waktu, dia akan melakukan kebiasannya.

Setelah mandi, dia mencari kayu bakar dan menyalakan api. Dia bersyukur, sudah memikirkan untuk membawa bahan makanan. Begitu melihat air yang dipanasinya mendidih, dia memasukkan daging ikan yang sudah dipotong-potong—dia mencarinya saat selesai mandi di sungai. Gadis Hyuuga itu rencananya ingin membuat sup ikan. Dia mengaduk-aduk sup itu, sambil memasukkan bumbu-bumbu yang sudah dia siapkan.

Beberapa menit sebelum sup buatannya jadi, seseorang memanggil namanya, "Hinata-_san_."

Gadis bermata pucat itu menoleh. Sai sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"I-iya?"

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu merepotkan dirimu sendiri," ujar Sai. "Tapi—aku memang lapar."

"T-tu-tunggu sebentar, Sai-_san_. I-ini hampir ma-matang," kata Hinata. "A-apa, Tuan Neko s-su-sudah bangun?"

"Dia sejak tadi melihatmu terus, katanya. Setelah mencium bau supmu, dia membangunkanku," jawab Sai tenang. Dia menghirup aroma sup yang menguar ke udara. "Harum. Apa sudah matang?"

Tak peduli dengan Hinata yang mulai memerah, dia mengambil sendok dan mencicipi sup itu setelah meniupinya beberapa kali. Dikecapnya sebentar, lalu dia tersenyum kecil. "Enak."

Di sisi lain, Tuan Neko tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Dilihatnya pipi Hinata yang memerah seperti tomat, dan raut wajah datar milik Sai. _'Mereka berdua sama-sama kelihatan polos. Menarik sekali,'_ batinnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menuangkan sup ke tempat makan yang digunakannya untuk bekal kemarin, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sai.

"Pagi Hinata-_chan_," sapanya saat berada di dekat Hinata. Dia mengelus Hinata dengan sisi badannya.

"P-pagi T-Tuan Neko," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum. "S-si-silahkan m-makan."

"Terima kasih." Dia menatap ikan di hadapannya sejenak. "Oh, ya, kalian tahu, kemarin adalah hari penyerbukan. Tapi, kenapa kalian masih ada di sini?"

"I-it—"

"Itu karena, kita perlu menyakinkan diri kami bahwa biji Kikuka sudah ada dalam tanah, dan beberapa tahun lagi kita bisa melihat Kikuka di bawah pohon itu," jawab Sai. "Lagipula, kurasa kami akan pulang hari ini. Iya, kan, Hinata-_san_?"

"B-be-benarkah?" gadis Hyuuga itu balik bertanya.

Sai mengernyit.

"M-ma-maksudku—eh, t-tidak. T-tidak apa-apa." Hinata menatap Tuan Neko dengan mata pucatnya, lalu berkata padanya, "K-kami a-akan p-pu-pulang hari i-ini."

Tuan Neko tampak sedikit tak rela, mengingat dia sudah bertahun-tahun tidak berinteraksi dengan orang lain, dan kini ada orang yang mau berbicara dengannya. Sekarang orang itu harus meninggalkannya sendirian di hutan yang gelap dan dingin. Namun mata keperakan Hinata seakan menjanjikan, bahwa pemiliknya akan datang lagi ke tempat itu. Kucing berbulu keemasan itu tersenyum.

"Lagi pula, bukankah bunga itu setelah berbunga, akan berbuah dulu. Kemudian akan berbiji," ujar Sai lagi.

Senyum Tuan Neko langsung menghilang. "Kikuka berbeda! Bunga itu tak perlu berbuah untuk berbiji. Dalam waktu sehari, dia bisa berbiji. Tak perlu menunggu sampai berbuah."

"Tapi… kenapa butuh waktu sepuluh tahun untuk tumbuh, ya?"

"M-mungkin… k-ka-karena b-bunga itu m-mem-memiliki c-ciri-ciri s-se-sendiri," kata Hinata akhirnya, sekaligus mengakhiri tatapan tajam dari Tuan Neko. "B-bukankah b-begitu, T-Tuan?"

Kucing itu mengangguk. Dalam hati, dia lega sekali. "Aku senang sekali kalian bisa ke sini. Kalian bisa mengambil bunga itu sekarang—jangan sampai satu helai mahkotanya lepas," katanya.

"Me-memangnya, k-ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

Tuan Neko ingin menjelaskan, tapi keburu disela Sai.

"Hinata-_san_… kalau satu helai mahkota bunga itu lepas, pasti akan terlihat tidak sempurna dan tidak lengkap," jelas Sai. Dia meletakkan alat makannya. "Tidak utuh. Seperti manusia, yang harus lengkap dan utuh. Kalau ada bagian dari dirinya yang hilang, pasti akan terlihat tidak sempurna. Baik itu fisik ataupun tidak."

Hinata terdiam. Dia menyerapi kata-kata yang diucapkan Sai, lalu mengangguk. Bibirnya mengulum senyum. "B-be—benar. A-aku b-belum m-me-mengerti… s-se-sebelum-n-nya."

Sai terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Setelah sarapan, kami akan mengambil bunga itu dan pulang ke desa."

Gadis Hyuuga itu menoleh. Lalu dia kembali menatap Tuan Neko yang memandang Sai dengan mata hitam kemerahannya.

"Kami sangat berterima kasih pada anda karena mau merelakan bunga itu pada Hokage kami," lanjutnya. "Iya, kan, Hinata-_san_?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, meskipun dengan perasaan sedikit aneh. "I-iya, Sai-_san_."

Tuan Neko menatap Sai datar. _'Sama sekali tidak ada romantisnya… Ini adalah acara perpisahan_—_waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, bukannya berderai air mata malah berkata seperti itu. Mana mukanya kaku begitu._' "Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang tahu kalau bunga itu suatu saat juga memerlukan seseorang untuk ditolongnya."

Sai mengangguk. "Siapa yang akan mencabut bunga itu, Hinata-_san_?"

"Sebaiknya selesaikan dulu makanmu, baru bicara soal itu lagi," tegus Tuan Neko setengah jengkel sambil melahap ikan di hadapannya.

Mereka terdiam dalam suasana yang tenang. Mentari pagi yang sinarnya menimpa rerumputan berembun terpantul di mata sang Hyuuga. Matanya yang keperakan melirik Tuan Neko sejenak, kemudian dia melanjutkan makannya. Sementara tak jauh dari sang gadis, sepasang mata segelap malam tak berhenti menatapnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama, mereka sudah mulai berbenah. Sai dengan cekatan merobohkan tendanya, tanpa menggores kainnya sedikit pun. Sementara Hinata merapikan peralatan makan, Tuan Neko hanya berdiri di bawah pohon tempat bernaungnya Kikuka. Matanya mengamati setiap gerakan kedua remaja itu, dan sebuah senyum kecil terlihat saat menyadari satu hal kecil yang bahkan Sai dan Hinata pun tak tahu.

"Kemarilah," katanya pada Sai dan Hinata.

Hinata dan Sai mendekati kucing itu. Setelah tepat berada di depannya, kedua ninja itu berjongkok. Mereka menatap sang kucing dengan tatapan bingung.

"Di depanku, petiklah bunga itu. Aku berbicara dengannya kemarin malam, dan dia teramat senang bisa menolong Hokage kalian yang sakit," kata Tuan Neko. "Maka dari itu—"

"Kau bicara dengan bunga?" potong Sai heran.

"S-Sai-_san_…"

"Maka dari itu," ulang Tuan Neko. "Aku berbaik hati menyerahkan bunga putih nan cantik ini kepada kalian berdua, untuk diserahkan pada Hokage kalian. Aku mengatakan hal ini dengan formal, jadi kuharap kalian bisa mendengarkan dengan baik."

"Kami mendengarkan."

"Aku sudah mengatakan tadi," dengus kucing itu. Setelah menghela napas panjang, dia melanjutkan, "Bahwa bunga ini harus dipetik dengan hati-hati. Dengan perasaan, terutama kasih sayang yang besar akan sang bunga. Sebaiknya, Hinata-_chan_ saja yang memetik."

Sai mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa harus Hinata-_san_?"

"Satu-satunya alasan adalah karena Hinata-_chan_ punya perasaan yang halus dan kasih sayang yang besar."

"T-tapi T-tuan—"

"Cepat petik!" perintah sang kucing dengan jengkel. _'Benar-benar…'_

Sai dan Hinata saling melirik. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, memohon supaya Sai saja yang memetik bunga itu. Gadis itu merasa segan dan tak enak hati, karena seolah-olah tengah merebut benda yang begitu berharga bagi orang lain. Dia menatap bunga di hadapannya, lalu menoleh ke arah Sai.

Mengerti, Sai balas mengangguk. Jemarinya meraih tangkai bunga Kikuka dengan sangat hati-hati, dan dengan sekali gerakan…

Tep!

Hening.

Sai mengamati bunga itu sejenak. Tidak layu.

"Hinata-_san_," panggil Sai.

Dia menoleh, dan melihat bahwa gadis di sampingnya tersenyum. Matanya melebar saat melihat binar mata Hinata. Binar yang terpantul dari kebahagiaan yang entah datang dari mana saat melihat bunga itu. Mata gelapnya melihat Hinata yang mengembangkan senyumnya pada kucing yang terlihat terpaku pada sosok gadis itu. Sesaat kemudian, gadis berambut panjang itu memeluk sang Neko.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Neko." Senyum gadis itu kian melebar saat merasakan dengkuran halus Tuan Neko.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sai tak mendengar suara Hinata yang gagap. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, dia merasakan bahwa pipinya menjadi lebih hangat dari biasanya.

"Sama-sama, Hinata-_chan_," balas Tuan Neko. Dia menoleh pada Sai. _'Tentu saja…'_

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: hai… it's been so long time, huh? Update datang… maaf seluas samudra karena terlalu lama (^^). Seperti alasan kemarin, penyakit ulangan+tugas sedang melanda sekolah saya, tapi saya berusaha untuk mencicil supaya bisa tercipta <strong>_**chap**_** 5 ini. Saya janji**—**mudah-mudahan**—**di **_**chap**_** berikutnya bisa update lebih cepat…**

**Maaf**—**sekali lagi**—**karena **_**chap**_** ini lebih pendek. Tapi besar harapan saya kalau chap ini sudah bisa dibilang baik. (^_^) terima kasih karena sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini…**

**Saya masih banyak kekurangan, mohon kritik dan saran supaya bisa lebih baik lagi… ,**

**Arigato gozaimashu…**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**Nara Kazuki: kemarin aku kurang teliti… tapi sudah kuganti**—**isinya tetap sama, kok**—**dan**** semoga **_**chap**_** ini suka (^^) terima kasih…**

**nindy: salam kenal, ini sudah di-**_**update**_**. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca… (^0^) **

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Pair : Sai x Hinata**

**Genre : Adventure, General, sedikit**—**banget**—**Romance**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kikuka **菊花 © **Izumi Nairi**

**Rating : K**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kikuka <strong>菊花

Chapter 6

"Sama-sama, Hinata-_chan_," balas Tuan Neko. Dia menoleh pada Sai. _'Tentu saja… bunga itu sangat halus, dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Terutama orang yang ingin memetik bunga itu. Dan akhirnya, aku tahu kau pun memilikinya.'_

Hinata melepaskan Tuan Neko. Dia masih menampakkan senyumnya. Ujarnya lembut, "K-ka-kami b-benar-be-benar b-berterima kasih, T-Tuan. K-kami a-a-akan meng-menggunakan bunga i-itu d-de-dengan baik."

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa segera kembali ke desa kalian. Aku yakin, Hokage kalian pasti telah menunggu untuk waktu yang cukup lama," ujar kucing itu. "Tapi, jangan lupa untuk sesekali mampir ke sini."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "P-pasti, T-Tuan Neko."

Hinata berdiri, lalu membungkuk dalam pada kucing berbulu keemasan di hadapannya. Setelah itu, dia berbalik dan mengambil barang-barangnya, kemudian bersiap untuk pulang. Tapi, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang. Gadis itu berbalik menghadap pohon tempat bernaungnya bunga Kikuka yang baru saja terpetik.

Mata keperakan gadis itu melihat kalau rekan satu timnya masih berada di sana. Dia meletakkan kembali tasnya, lalu mendekati Sai. Ditepuknya pundak lelaki itu, seraya berkata, "S-Sai-_san_? K-kita h-harus pu-pulang…"

Lelaki itu mengedip sebentar, kemudian berdiri. "Maafkan aku, Hinata-_san_. Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang."

Tuan Neko hanya terdiam. Dia hanya mengulum senyum saat melihat salam penghormatan Sai dan Hinata. Namun senyumnya memudar kala punggung kedua remaja itu kian menjauh. Setetes air matanya jatuh.

"Kita akan bertemu di sini lagi, kan?" tanyanya, entah pada siapa. "Kau dan dia."

Bayangan Hinata dan Sai semakin menjauh. Angin pagi yang berhembus seakan mengeringkan matanya yang basah.

"Apa yang kulakukan, hm?" kekehnya. Dia melihat punggung lelaki berkulit pucat itu, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Kau harus sadar."

Sementara itu, Hinata dan Sai melanjutkan perjalanannya. Gadis itu bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri Sai setelah kejadian tadi. Bukan sesuatu yang dingin dan kaku seperti pertama kali mereka mengemban misi ini, bukan pula sesuatu yang misterius seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Kali ini, sangat berbeda.

"Hinata-_san_," panggil Sai.

"I-iya?"

"Menurutmu, bunga itu akan benar-benar menyembuhkan Tsunade-_sama_?" tanyanya. "Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin…"

Hinata menunduk, menatap bunga dalam genggamannya. "A-aku p-per-percaya… b-bunga ini a-akan m-men-menolong Tsunade-_s-sama_. M-meskipun k-ki-kita be-belum me-mem-membuktikannya. T-tapi… a-aku a-ak-akan t-tetap yakin."

"Jadi, buku yang kubaca benar, ya? Bahwa wanita bisa percaya pada apapun yang menurutnya baik dan mereka sukai." Sai mangut-mangut. "Ternyata seperti itu."

Hinata ingin menyanggah, tapi keburu dipotong oleh Sai sebelum gadis itu membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau bunga itu benar tak bisa menolong, apa kau akan tetap percaya? Atau malah tidak menyukainya?"

"A-aku a-a-akan men-mencobanya dulu… t-tidak p-peduli seperti a-ap-apa ha-hasilnya," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Begitu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. Anggukannya sekaligus mengakhiri percakapan pendek mereka berdua.

—"—

Gerbang nan megah itu mulai terlihat mata pucat sang Hyuuga, meskipun tak menggunakan _byakugan_-nya. Entah apa yang membuat mereka tiba di depan gerbang Konoha selama itu, namun salah seorang dari mereka meminta untuk berjalan perlahan saja. Tak memperdulikan ketidaksabaran dari seseorang yang menunggunya kembali ke desa dengan membawa Kikuka.

Langit sore seakan memayungi langkah santai mereka saat berjalan menuju gedung Hokage. Bunga dalam genggaman sang gadis tak tampak layu sedikit pun. Malah, terlihat jauh lebih indah dari biasanya, karena terpatri di setiap helaian mahkota bunganya cahaya matahari senja yang terpantul dalam binar mata keperakan sang Hyuuga. Di sampingnya, seorang pria seumurannya berjalan lurus ke depan, tanpa menyadari kecantikan bunga—beserta pemegangnya—di sebelahnya.

Sesampainya di gedung Hokage, mereka berhenti sejenak. Salah satu dari mereka memanggil., "Hinata-_san_."

Perempuan pemegang bunga itu menoleh. "I-iya?"

"Apa menurutmu Tsunade-_sama_ ada di tempatnya?"

"M-maksud Sai-_san_?"

Laki-laki itu mendesah pelan, lalu berjalan mendahului sang gadis. Perasaan aneh yang sejak tadi pagi dirasakannya kambuh lagi. Pikirnya, mungkin ini akibat terlalu lama bergaul dengan kucing yang bisa bicara.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu mengetuk pintu sejenak. Setelah terdengar panggilan, "Masuk.", dia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk duluan.

"E-eh—?" gumam gadis itu saat melihat siapa yang duduk di kursi Hokage.

Sai yang masih menutup pintu, segera menoleh. Matanya yang sehitam malam melihat sesosok wanita berkulit kisut tengah duduk sambil menatap mata Hinata. Senyumannya yang manis tak menutupi kekurangan atas wajahnya yang berubah menjadi kisut kecoklatan. Sai menelusuri setiap inci bagian wajahnya, dan mendapati tanda khas dari Hokagenya sudah menghilang. _Diamond _itu tak lagi berada di kening sang Tsunade.

Ada aura sedih yang terpancar di mata Tsunade. Setengah ragu, Sai memposisikan dirinya di samping Hinata. Matanya melirik Hinata sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Tsunade.

"Aku sudah mulai bosan menunggu…" ujar Tsunade. "Kupikir kalian tak bisa membawa bunga itu, dan menghilang sampai saat ini."

"T-Tsunade-_s_—" Hinata merasaan ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Tapi aku senang, akhirnya kalian bisa kembali dengan selamat," kata Hokage itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia mencoba berdiri, namun di saat yang sama, tangannya seperti tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya sehingga dia seperti mau jatuh. Untung ada Shizune yang langsung menangkap tubuhnya yang renta. "Terima kasih, Shizune-_chan_."

Sai mengambil bunga Kikuka dari tangan Hinata, lalu berjalan ke arah Tsunade. Dengan senyum—yang baru dia tunjukkan sekarang setelah beberapa hari dia menyimpannya—dia menyerahkan bunga putih nan anggun itu pada Tsunade. Dia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Misi kami sudah berhasil." Senyumnya memudar. Rasanya ada yang aneh saat dia mengucapkannya.

"Tanpa kalian," desah sang Hokage. "Aku tak akan bisa duduk di sini lagi."

"K-kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Kalian semua pasti tahu kalau aku bisa mengembalikan wajah mudaku hanya dengan _chakra_ yang kumiliki, bukan? Beberapa hari lalu, saat aku sadar wajahku seperti ini, dan aku berusaha mengembalikan dengan caraku—cara yang biasanya—ternyata gagal," jelasnya. "Aku kehilangan _chakra_-ku."

"Lalu Tsunade-sama memerintahkanku untuk mencari satu-satunya bunga yang mampu membuah _chakra_ seseorang dapat kembali pulih. Bunga yang kini berada dalam genggamannya," ujar Shizune. "Setiap helai bunga itu sangat berarti. Kalau hilang satu saja, maka yang lainnya akan tidak berguna."

'_Jadi, begitu alasan kenapa Tuan Neko tidak memperbolehkan memetik bunga itu sampai kehilangan sehelai mahkotanya,'_ batin Hinata. "A-aku m-me-mengerti."

"Shizune-_chan_, bisa kau ambilkan teh?" pinta Hokage kelima itu. "Hinata-_chan_… maukah kau membantuku lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk. Dia mendekati meja Hokage, lalu bertanya, "A-apa y-yang bisa a-a-aku bantu?"

Kening Sai berkerut.

Tsunade, Hinata, dan Shizune menoleh ke arah satu-satunya lelaki di ruangan itu.

"Apa?" tanya Shizune.

Sai bergeming. Dia menelan ludah sekali, lalu menghela napas pelan. "Tidak ada." _'Tidak jadi.'_

Tsunade hanya mengernyitkan kening, lalu kembali menatap Hinata. "Dengan hati-hati, tolong kau lepaskan bunga itu dari tangkainya, kemudian masukkan ke dalam teh yang—" Matanya melihat Shizune sudah meletakkan teh yang masih mengepulkan asap di hadapannya. "Dibawa Shizune."

Hinata sempat ingin menanyakan sesuatu, namun terlihat ragu. Dia pun menyentuh bunga Kikuka yang dipegang Tsunade dan mulai berusaha memisahkan bunga itu dari tangkainya. Dengan cekatan dia memasukkannya ke dalam cangkit teh. Kini, seluruh mahkoka bunga Kikuka sudah tercampur dengan teh itu.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_," ujar Tsunade.

Tangannya yang berkeriput mengaduk-aduk teh tersebut beberapa kali. Kemudian, dengan mata terpejam, Tsunade menghirup aroma teh itu. Diseruputnya dengan tenang teh yang mulai berubah warna menjadi keputihan itu sampai habis. Setelahnya, dia kembali meletakkan cangkir teh ke tempatnya semula.

Sedetik, dua detik. Perubahan yang terjadi pada wajah sang Hokage kelima itu pun mulai terlihat. Samar-samar, wajahnya yang kecoklatan menjadi putih, kening yang berhias keriput sudah menjadi halus lagi, dan tanda _diamond_ yang dulunya terpatri di keningnya, kini telah kembali.

Senyum Tsunade mengembang saat melihat perempuan bermata pucat di hadapannya tersenyum senang. Namun dirinya menampakkan raut bingung saat setetes air mata sang Hyuuga jatuh ke lantai.

"A-aku s-se-senang…" ujar Hinata sambli mengusap air matanya. Pipinya merona merah. "Tsunade-_s-sama_ s-sudah sembuh."

Senyum Tsunade semakin lebar. Dia mendekati Hinata dan meraih tangannya sambil berucap, "Terima kasih banyak, Hinata-_chan._"

Di sebelahnya, Sai, mulai merasakan hal yang sama seperti saat dia melihat Hinata berterima kasih pada Tuan Neko. Matanya melihat pipi kemerahan milik Hinata, lalu menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

"Kenapa, Sai-_san_?" tanya Shizune.

Sai menoleh, tak menyangka sedari tadi Shizune memerhatikannya dan berada di dekatnya. Namun dengan baik dia berhasil menutupi kekagetannya dengan berkata, "Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena kecapekan." Dengan nada datar yang sama dia melanjutkan, "Aku mau pulang dulu."

Gadis Hyuuga itu menengok ke arah Sai. "Sai-_sa_—"

"Hinata-_san_."

"I-iya?"

Sai menggeleng. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu sebelum sebuah suara kecil menghentikan langkahnya.

—"—

Sedari tadi gadis itu hanya mengikuti Sai dari belakang. Tak terpikir olehnya untuk menanyakan kenapa dia harus mengikuti lelaki berkulit pucat itu sampai selama ini. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah raut wajah Sai yang sejak tadi terus berubah-ubah. Sampai akhirnya…

"Sai-_san_?"

Langkah Sai terhenti. "I-iya?"

'_E—eh?'_ "B-begini… s-se-sebenarnya, a-apa yang i-i-ingin kau b-bicarakan, Sai-_san_?" tanya Hinata sambil menunduk. "T-tadi, s-setelah keluar d-dari r-ru-ruang Hokage, k-kau m-mengatakan padaku k-kalau a-ada yang i-ingin k-ka-kau k-katakan."

"Aku ingin bertanya," ujarnya sambil berbalik menghadap Hinata, "Kenapa kau menangis saat melihat kesembuhan Tsunade-_sama_?"

"Ap—apa?" Hinata balik bertanya. Pipi gadis itu mulai merona.

Sai tidak ingin mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Er… a-aku hanya m-merasa senang. D-dan ta-tanpa sadar, a-aku m-me-menangis. Me-memangnya a-ada apa?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku merasa aneh saat melihatmu begitu. Begitu juga saat kau mengucapkan terima kasihmu pada Tuan Neko," terang Sai. Dia menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Aku baru merasakan hal seperti itu."

"M-mungkin k-kau sakit, Sai-_san_," kata Hinata sedikit khawatir. "S-se-sebaiknya k-kau s-segera me-memeriksakan ke r-rumah sakit. K-kalau sampai t-ter-terlambat, ke-kesehatan-m-mu akan s-semakin p-pa-parah."

Sai terdiam. Dia tak berhenti menatap Hinata, bahkan sampai gadis itu bertambah merah. Tanpa sadar, dia berkata, "Aku merasa aneh saat melihatmu tersenyum."

"A-apa?"

"Aku merasa… aku menyukai senyummu," kata Sai lagi, kali ini dia sadar pada apa yang dikatakannya. Senyumnya mengembang. "Iya. Aku menyukai senyummu."

"Sai-_san_—"

"Hinata-_san_," potong Sai. "Aku minta maaf. Ehm... menurut buku yang sudah kubaca beberapa kali—karena aku agak bingung dengan isinya—kita bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kita pada orang yang kita sukai. Tanpa memerdulikan apakah orang itu akan senang, marah, sedih, atau tersinggung. Yang penting adalah, kita bisa mengutarakan perasaan kita dengan sopan."

Hinata seolah membeku. Angin yang menyejukkan seakan membuatnya makin tak bisa bergerak.

"Tapi, di buku yang lain, bila kita membuat kesalahan—atau merasa telah membuat kesalahan, maka kita harus minta maaf pada orang yang bersangkutan," ujarnya. "Maka dari itu, aku meminta maaf sebelumnya padamu, Hinata-_san_."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Ini yang akan kubicarakan padamu, Hinata-_san_." Sai menghela napas pelan. "Aku ingin berkata, 'Aku sangat ingin melihatmu tersenyum senang, bahagia, dan terlihat gembira. Aku tidak menyukaimu yang terlihat lemah, terutama saat kau melawan tiga orang ninja itu beberapa waktu lalu.'. Itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Hinata-_san_."

"A-aku—" Hinata tampak kikuk untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pipinya mulai memerah.

Sai memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "T-tidak a-apa-apa."

Sai terdiam.

Lima menit berlalu tanpa terjadi apa pun di antara mereka. Semilir angin yang berhembus membuat Sai dan Hinata sedikit tenang. Sedetik kemudian, kecanggungan seperti pertama kali mereka menjalankan misi berdua seakan datang kembali. Gadis berambut panjang itu mulai tak nyaman dengan situasi yang tercipta di antara mereka. Mata pucatnya melihat Sai sedang mengamati langit senja di atas mereka, lalu beralih memandanginya.

"Aku menunggumu berbicara, Hinata-_san_," kata Sai datar. _'Ini bukan diriku. Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.' _"Kalau-kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan."

"T-tidak ada."

"Begitu?" Sai mengernyit sejenak. Saat melihat gadis di depannya itu mengangguk, dia melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, aku ada permintaan—bukan, permohonan. K-kau mau mendengarkan?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Namun tatapannya melebar saat melihat lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia melihat Sai tersenyum semanis itu. Dia bisa merasakan, pipinya semakin memerah dan panas. Sama seperti Sai.

"Aku…" Laki-laki itu menghela napas panjang. "Ingin menemanimu bertemu dengan Tuan Neko lagi."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga ingin bisa tersenyum sepertimu, dan ingin bisa menangis sepertimu, Hinata-_san_," ujarnya lagi. "Aku pernah melihat pipi Lee-_san_ memerah saat bertemu dengan Sakura-_san_. Begitu juga Ino-_san_ saat dia berpapasan denganku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kemudian… aku melihatmu memerah, di depan Tuan Neko, di depan Tsunade-_sama_, dan di depanku"

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum menyadari kalau wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Aku ingin kau memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan padamu, Hinata-_san_," ujar Sai kalem. "Kau mau, kan?"

Tep.

Hinata pingsan.

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Ohayou… senangnya bisa <strong>_**update**_** lebih cepat**—**sekitar semingguan, lah… (^^) saya lega…**

**Di **_**fic**_** ini lebih ke **_**romance**_**-nya, ya? Soalnya**—**kemungkinan**—_**chap**_** depan bakal menjadi **_**chap**_** terakhir dari Kikuka. Tapi kayaknya ada yang kurang? Soalnya saya bingung… **_**fic**_** ini mungkin bukan **_**fic**_** pertama **_**romance**_** saya, tapi susah membuat feel jadi lebih hidup… Maaf, ya (^o^)**

**Saya berharap sangat kalau di chap ini sudah lebih baik dari **_**chap**_** sebelumnya (^,^), tapi saya juga sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran, supaya bisa jauh… jauh… jauh lebih baik untuk ke depannya (^^)**

**Arigato gozaimashu karena sudah membaca… ~(^,^~) (~^,^)~**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**mieko: arigato… semoga **_**chap**_** ini juga menarik (^O^), salam kenal…**

**demikooo: terima kasih atas sarannya, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan gagapnya Hinata-**_**chan**_**, jadi agak susah dihilangkan**—**atau dikurangi gagapnya… oh, ini **_**update**_**-nya, semoga suka & salam kenal… (^,~)**

**Nara Kazuki: terima kasih karena sudah membaca (^_^) semoga **_**chap**_** ini makin baik, ya…**

**.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Pair : Sai x Hinata**

**Genre : Adventure, General, sedikit**—**banget**—**Romance**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kikuka **菊花 © **Izumi Nairi**

**Rating : K**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kikuka <strong>菊花

Chapter 7

"Hinata-_san_."

Samar. Semuanya terlihat putih, kecuali satu. Sebuah bayangan buram seakan menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Bukan.

Bayangan itu semakin mendekat. Makin lama, makin terlihat jelas bayangan itu. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, bayangan itu seolah meminta kelopak matanya terbuka. Perlahan, seulas senyum terlihat oleh bola mata pucatnya. Dia merasakan kehangatan di pipinya.

"Sai-_san_?"

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinata-_san_?" Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tersenyum. Dia meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dekat ranjang gadis Hyuuga itu, lalu berdiri.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Dengan tangannya yang masih lemas, dia mencoba untuk menegakkan badannya. Namun sesuatu menyentuh bahunya, lalu mendorongnya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Kau istirahat dulu saja, Hinata," kata sebuah suara berat di sampingnya.

Hinata menoleh. Mata pucatnya melihat Kiba dan Shino sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Shino hanya menatapnya—dia mengira begitu, sementara Kiba tersenyum lega.

"K-Kiba-_kun_? Shino_-kun_?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Kami diberitahu olehnya—" tunjuknya pada Sai, "—lalu segera ke sini. Sebentar lagi Kurenai-_sensei _datang menjenguk."

Wajah Hinata memucat. Dia tahu kelahiran calon bayi Kurenai sudah semakin dekat. Baru beberapa waktu lalu dia mengantarkan mantan gurunya itu ke rumah sakit, dan sang dokter mengatakan bahwa Kurenai harus banyak-banyak beristirahat di rumah dan tidak boleh banyak memikirkan hal-hal berat. Mungkin bagi Hinata, pingsan bukanlah masalah—karena saat berdekatan dengan Naruto dia juga sering pingsan. Tapi, Kurenai yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak pasti akan berpikir lain.

"Sudah, jangan berpikir yang berat-berat, Hinata-_chan_," kata Shino, yang tampaknya tahu apa yang ada di pikiran rekan satu timnya itu.

"Shino benar," timpal Kiba. "Kau—"

Brak!

"Hinata-_chan_!"

Kurenai langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Sontak saja, pria Inuzuka itu terjengkang akibat suara nyaring dan dorongan milik mantan _sensei_-nya. Sai dan Shino hanya terdiam—mereka sama sekali tak memerhatikan Kiba saking _shock_-nya dengan kedatangan Kurenai. Sementara Hinata tak bisa bergerak. Matanya melebar dan kulitnya bertambah pucat.

"K-Kurenai-_sensei_?" seru Kiba. Dia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terbentur tiang infus. "Kenapa buru-buru?"

Kurenai berbalik, kemudian dia mengulum senyum malu saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. "M-maaf, Kiba-_kun_. Aku sangat khawatir pada Hinata-_chan_, makanya langsung ke sini dan tidak sengaja—"

"Iya, iya… Aku tahu Kurenai-_sensei_ begitu khawatir, tapi tidak perlu sampai sebegitunya juga," desah Kiba malas. Dia menoleh pada Shino. "Ayo, Shino! Hinata sudah sadar, dan Kurenai-_sensei_ juga sudah ada di sini. Sebaiknya kita pulang…"

Shino terdiam. Dia melirik Sai sekilas, lalu menatap Hinata.

"Kenapa lagi, Shino?" tanya lelaki berambit coklat itu pada sahabatnya. Dia yang sudah membuka pintu, kini berbalik menghadap Shino. "Ayolah! Aku sudah capek karena baru pulang dari misi."

"Baiklah," ujar Shino akhirnya, setelah berpamitan dengan Kurenai, Sai dan Hinata.

Shino menghampiri Kiba dengan tenang, tidak peduli—atau pura-pura tidak peduli—dengan amarah Kiba yang mulai menguar. Setelah membiarkan sahabatnya keluar terlebih dahulu, remaja yang serba tertutup itu menutup pintu. Dari dalam, Kurenai, Sai, dan Hinata masih bisa mendengar gerutuan Kiba tentang lelahnya dia setelah menyelesaikan misi dan lambatnya Shino saat berjalan. Kemudian, mereka mendengar teriakan Kiba dan seorang perempuan yang kaget. Mereka sempat berpikir kalau serangga Shino-lah penyebabnya.

"Sai-_san_?"

Sai menoleh. "Iya, Kurenai-_sensei_?"

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya wanita bermata merah itu.

Sai menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menjenguk Hinata-_san_ saja."

Kurenai tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia mengamati Sai dari bawah sampai atas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. "Kau kelihatan agak pucat, Hinata-_chan_. Masih pusing?" tanyanya sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi gadis Hyuuga itu.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Kurenai-_s-sensei_," ujar Hinata. "M-mungkin a-a-aku agak k-kecapekan saja." _'Atau ngeri pada apa yang terjadi pada Kiba-_kun_.'_

"Begitu?" Kurenai tampak tidak percaya. "Kau yakin, kau tidak mengidap sakit atau apa, begitu? Mungkin kau sebaiknya tidak terlalu sering menerima misi yang kiranya membuatmu sakit atau kecapekan. Sampai-sampai pingsan begini."

"M-maaf… a-aku l-lain kali akan le-lebih kuat," kata Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau akan lebih kuat. Tapi, aku juga sangat khawatir padamu."

"M-maaf…"

"Jangan minta maaf," ucap Kurenai lembut. "Yang penting sekarang, kau istirahat. Biar di sini aku menemanimu, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu dia teringat sesuatu. "K-Kurenai-_s-sensei_? B-bagaimana ba-bayi anda?"

"Kata dokter, mungkin sekitar sebulan lagi," jawab Kurenai sambil tersenyum. Dia menarik kursi tak jauh dari ranjang Hinata, kemudian mendudukinya. "Doakan saja semoga selamat, ya."

Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "P-pasti, Kurenai-_s-sensei_. A-aku p-pasti sangat s-senang ka-kalau bayinya se-selamat."

Sai yang sedari tadi terdiam, merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perutnya saat dia melihat senyum Hinata. Tanpa disadari, laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepala, menepis sebuah bayangan yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

"Oh, ya, apa kau sudah memberitahu keluarga Hyuuga tentang Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Kurenai sambil menatap Sai. "Aku pikir mereka pasti khawatir kalau belum diberitahu."

"Aku a—"

"T-tidak a-apa-apa, K-Kurenai-_sensei_. N-nanti aku a-akan pu-pulang, kok," potong Hinata.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, lalu dia kembali mencoba duduk. Dengan hati-hati, dia meletakkan tangannya di samping kanan kiri tubuhnya, lalu berusaha mendudukkan badannya. Dua detik berikutnya, dia sudah tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Kurenai. Pipinya yang tadinya pucat pasi, kembali merona.

"Aku tahu kalau kau pasti bilang, 'Aku sudah bisa duduk, kan, Kurenai-_sensei_?'," ujar Kurenai. Dia menghela napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi, keluargamu juga harus diberitahu, bukan?"

Senyum gadis itu menipis. "B-baiklah."

Hening.

"Er…"

Kurenai dan Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Aku permisi dulu, kalau begitu," pamit Sai sambil membungkuk. "Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Hm? Baiklah kalau begitu, Sai-_san_. Terima kasih banyak karena telah menjenguk Hinata-_chan_," kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Sai baru akan berbalik sebelum suara Kurenai menghentikannya.

"Oh! Sai-_san_?" panggil perempuan berambut hitam itu pada Sai.

Sai berbalik. "Iya?"

"Bisakah kau mampir dulu ke kediaman Hinata-_chan_, dan mengatakan kalau dia ada di rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Kurenai. Dia mengulum senyumnya pada Sai, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Sekali lagi, hati-hati."

Sai mengangguk, kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum dia memegang kenop pintu, dia bisa merasakan sepasang mata tengah menatap punggungnya. Namun, dia mengabaikannya dan segera keluar dari ruangan bercat putih itu.

Hinata masih menatap pintu yang ditutup Sai beberapa detik lalu, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gurunya yang menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

—"—

"Pagi, Sai-_san_."

Si menoleh. "Pagi, Ino-_san_. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Hahaha… tidak ada." Kening gadis berambut pirang itu berkerut kemudian. "Oh, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit sepagi ini?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk Hinata-_san_. Kemarin dia masuk rumah sakit karena pingsan."

"Hinata-_chan_? Kupikir aku baru saja melihatnya berjalan bersama Kurenai-_sensei_ saat menuju ke sini," kata Ino sedikit heran. "Dan dia menyapaku juga."

Sai terdiam. Dia memeluk benda persegi panjang yang dia bawa sedari tadi, kemudian tersenyum seperti biasanya. Senyum yang biasa terpampang saat dia baru belajar mencari teman.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sai, masih dengan senyumnya. "Aku permisi dulu, kalau begitu, Ino-_san_."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dia sempat ingin menanyakan pada Sai sesuatu yang dibawanya, namun lelaki berkulit pucat itu sudah terlanjur menjauh . Sambil mengedikkan bahu, Ino berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke meja resepsionis untuk menanyakan di mana Chouji dirawat. Lelaki berbadan tambun itu masuk rumah sakit karena sakit perut setelah terlalu banyak makan daging panggang di malam sebelumnya.

Lelaki bermata hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Dia kembali memikirkan kenapa dia bisa ada di sini, sambil memeluk benda yang pastinya akan membuat orang-orang desa terheran-heran. Dan lebih bingungnya lagi, kenapa setiap dia mendengar nama gadis Hyuuga yang menjadi _partner_-nya saat mencari bunga Kikuka, dia langsung memikirkan senyum gadis itu. Entah dengan pipi merona atau tidak.

Tanpa sadar, dia melirik ke kanan, dan menemukan bayangan gadis yang sedang dipikirkannya itu tengah berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha. Gadis itu seperti membawa buntalan, dan pakaian yang dikenakannya juga bukan pakaian ninja.

'_Mau ke mana dia?'_

Sedetik berlalu, dan Sai masih menatapnya dari kejauhan. Akhirnya, kakinya bergerak mendekat. Semakin dia mendekat, semakin cepat pula kakinya melangkah. Tangannya masih memeluk erat benda persegi panjang erat-erat. Setelah dirasa jarak antara dia dengan gadis itu sudah dekat, dia memanggilnya.

Gadis yang dipanggilnya itu berbalik. Kulitnya tak lebih pucat dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"S-Sai-_san_?"

"Hinata-_san_," kata Sai tenang. Dia mengatur napasnya samar-samar, lalu tersenyum pada gadis itu. Senyum yang sama seperti yang dia tunjukkan saat Hinata membuka mata pertama kali di rumah sakit kemarin.

Hinata mulai merasakan hal aneh di perutnya. Pipinya tiba-tiba memanas. "I-iya?"

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sai. Dia menatap buntalan yang dibawa Hinata.

"A-aku ma… mau ke t-tempat Tu-Tuan Neko. K-kebetulan aku s-sedang ti-tidak ada m-misi," jawab Hinata. Mata pucatnya memandang barang yang dipeluk Sai. "K-kalau bo-boleh tahu—ma-maaf, apa i-itu, Sai-_san_?"

"Hanya lukisan," jawab Sai kalem. "Aku membuatnya semalam karena tidak bisa tidur."

Gadis itu terdiam.

Tiba-tiba, suasana canggung yang pernah terasa di antara mereka kembali datang. Bedanya, kali ini bukan hanya Hinata yang merasakan kecanggungan itu.

"Apa tidak ada yang menemanimu, Hinata-_san_?" tanya Sai, mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Hinata menggeleng. "Ha-Hanabi_-chan_ sedang a-ada misi, b-begitu ju-juga dengan Neji-_nii-san_. _Tou-s-sama_ bilang d-dia akan a-ada per-pertemuan nanti, de-dengan anggota k-klan."

"Kiba-_san_ dan Shino-_san_?"

"M-me-mereka baru p-pulang dari mi-misi. A-aku t-tidak enak meminta me-mereka menemaniku… J-jadi, k-kupikir, a-aku bi-bisa ke sana se-sendiri."

"Kalau begitu…" Sai menimbang-nimbang sejenak, lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, apa kau keberatan kalau aku menemanimu?"

"E-eh?"

"Boleh, kan?" pinta Sai. Dia berjalan agar lebih dekat dengan gadis itu, kemudian mengulum senyumnya sekali lagi. "Kupikir aku perlu melakukannya, karena kau baru ke luar dari rumah sakit. Lagi pula, aku juga ingin ke tempat Tuan Neko."

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kaget sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Sai padanya.

"Sekaligus aku ingin menunjukkan lukisan ini padanya."

Sai berjalan mendahului Hinata, kemudian berbalik sambil tersenyum ramah. "Ayo," ajaknya.

Hinata mengangguk. Dia berjalan di belakang Sai, sambil memikirkan kata-kata lelaki itu. Semuanya. Detik itu juga, langkahnya terhenti diiringi dengan matanya yang kian melebar. Lirih, dia memanggil, "Sai-_san_?"

Sai berhenti. "Iya?"

"A-apa kau i-ingat?"

Sai berbalik. Meskipun cuma menatap mata Hinata beberapa detik, dia langsung menjawab, "Tentu saja. Maka dari itu, aku akan menemanimu ke tempat Tuan Neko."

Hinata bergeming. Dia masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang terus berada di benaknya, namun urung.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_san_?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu menggeleng. Dia baru akan melangkah sebelum niatnya terhenti karena senyuman Sai.

"Aku tidak mengungkitnya, karena takut kau akan pingsan lagi seperti kemarin," katanya. "Aku juga merasa itu tidak perlu, Hinata-_san_."

"E-eh—"

"Dengan menunjukkan lukisan ini padamu, dan melihatmu yang memerah pipinya seperti biasanya," sela Sai. "Aku pikir sudah cukup."

Gadis itu tak berkata apa-apa. Tatapannya masih sama bingungnya seperti sedetik yang lalu.

"Menurut buku yang sudah aku baca—sebelum membuat lukisan ini—sebagai seorang lelaki yang serius menyukai seorang wanita, sebaiknya kita tidak hanya membuktikan dengan ucapan, melainkan dengan perbuatan," jelasnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, kemudian aku membaca buku yang lainnya lagi."

Sang Hyuuga menunduk. Dia tak berusaha sedikitpun memotong ucapan Sai.

"Di buku itu, dijelaskan bahwa kita harus menjadi diri kita sendiri saat berinteraksi dengan orang lain—kupikir buku ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kucari," ujar Sai. "Tapi aku merasa ini cukup membantuku. Juga, aku berpikir kalau aku adalah diriku sendiri saat melukis. Dan kusimpulkan, aku akan menunjukkan lukisanku padamu—dan Tuan Neko juga."

Hinata tercenung, lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata Sai yang menunjukkan keseriusan di setiap perkataannya.

"Ayo, Hinata-_san_," ajak Sai. "Hari sudah semakin siang."

Tak ada gerakan. Namun bibir gadis itu bergetar karena senang. "T-terima kasih, Sai-_s-san_," bisiknya pelan. "A-aku… sa-sangat berterima k-kasih."

Gadis itu berjalan menyusul remaja berkulit seputih salju itu. Senyumnya terus mengembang, bersamaan dengan sang lelaki yang pipinya tiba-tiba merona.

.

**Dua bulan kemudian…**

"Aku belum pernah melihat lukisan ini sebelumnya, Hinata-_chan_," ujar Tenten sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Siapa yang membuatnya?"

Pipi Hinata memerah. "Sai-s-_san_. D-dan dia memberikannya p-padaku."

"Aku suka bunganya," komentar gadis bercepol dua itu sembari mengelus lukisan di hadapannya. "Kelihatan begitu nyata. Apa bunga ini benar-benar ada?"

"I-iya," jawab Hinata. "T-tapi… s-sangat lama untuk me-menunggunya me-menjadi s-seperti ini."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tenten tampak kecewa. Dia masih mengelus-elus lukisan bunga itu. "Apa nama bunga ini, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Kikuka."

Tenten mengangguk. Kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, ya, aku ingat apa yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Hinata-_chan_!" serunya senang. "Wah… untung aku ingat."

"Su-sudah i-ingat, Tenten-_chan_?" tanya Hinata sembari tersenyum. 'J-jadi, a-apa yang ingin ka-kau t-tanyakan?"

Tenten tersenyum jahil. "Kenapa Sai-_san_ memberikan lukisan secantik ini padamu, Hinata-_chan_? Dia bukannya tidak suka padamu, kan?"

"A-ap—"

"Sai-_nii-san_ baik sekali pada kami," potong Hanabi sambil membawakan nampan berisi teko teh dan dua gelas. "Terutama pada _nee-chan_."

Hinata menggeleng, tapi segera berhenti. Kepalanya sudah sedikit pusing.

"Mengaku sajalah…" senyum Tenten kian mengembang. "Iya, kan? Apalagi aku sering melihatnya mengobrol denganmu—akhir-akhir ini saja, sih. Kiba-_kun_ sampai kesal karena dikiranya dia mengganggu latihan kali—"

Sedetik.

"Hinata-_chan_?" Tenten mulai merinding. Dia memegang tangan gadis bermata pucat itu sambil setengah menopangnya. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat masak.

Dua detik.

"EH?"

Hinata pingsan.

Tidak jauh dari sana, seorang lelaki berkulit pucat yang baru masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga itu mendengar teriakan perempuan dan suara benda-benda pecah belah yang sepertinya baru jatuh dari tempat tinggi. Hari ini, dia bermaksud untuk mengajak Hinata menengok Tuan Neko yang sudah hampir satu setengah bulan tidak ditemuinya.

Kebetulan saja, karena mereka berdua sama-sama tak punya misi. Dan karena dia memang ingin mengajak gadis itu.

.

Owari… (^^)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hallo, saya datang dengan last chapter dari Kikuka (^^). Senangnya, akhirnya bisa selesai meskipun agak ragu mau dibuat akhir yang seperti ini<strong>—**tapi it's oke sajalah!**—**hehehe…**

**Akhir-akhir ini, saya lagi suka dengan romance yang seperti ini**—**sebenarnya bingung romance-nya SaiHina mau dibuat seperti apa untuk chap ini(^^)**—**kelihatan nggak kentara, tapi terasa**—**kayaknya, sih. Dan… oh, mau minta maaf juga karena baru bisa update sekarang. Soalnya minggu kemarin ada tes semesteran**—**doakan supaya nilai rapor-nya bagus-bagus ya…**

**Okey, it's time to say bye to Kikuka **菊花 **~(^,^~)(~^,^)~, tapi saya berharap sangat supaya bisa dibaca fic-ku yang lain #promosi :). Readers semua… kritik, saran, pesan, komentar, and so on harap ditulis di review**—**harapan sangat besar, lho… :P**

**Last words: Arigato gozaimashu… (^_^)**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**Saina Hyuuga: Salam kenal, dan terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca dan mau nunggu chap terakhirnya. Maaf sekali, updatenya agak lama (^,^), semoga suka, yaaa…**

**Nara Kazuki: arigato gozaimashu, karena sudah membaca**—**dan karena sering-sering review… I can't say anything but thank's so much! (^O^)**

**nindy: iya.. ini sudah di-update lagi (^.^), semoga suka dan terima kasih banyak, ya…**

**.**


End file.
